L'Œil du Tigre
by Listelia
Summary: Woonsocket, Massachusetts. Ce qui aurait dû être une mission de routine tourne au cauchemar lorsqu'une série de meurtres se produit en l'espace de quelques jours dans une petite ville paisible. Le MACUSA charge Potter et Malefoy de mener l'enquête, mais très vite ceux-ci se rendent compte que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'il y paraît... [Les Passeurs d'Âmes, épisode 3]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

La lune était très haute, ronde et blafarde au-dessus de la ville aux toits plats. Sa lueur pâle se répandait dans les rues larges et les contre-allées n'en étaient que plus obscures. Des affiches décolorées se décollaient sur les murs en briques rouges typiques de l'architecture franco-canadienne de 1850 : _"L'avenir nous attend plein de surprises", "Un esprit sain dans un corps sain", "La famille, c'est quatre personnes", "Le pays compte sur vous"_. Quelqu'un avait rajouté une petite moustache et des cornes au visage poupin d'Harold Saxon qui levait la main pour saluer les électeurs.

Au fond d'une impasse, un chien décharné fouillait dans une poubelle renversée, éparpillant les détritus. Des bruits de dispute et de vaisselle résonnaient par une fenêtre ouverte dans la zone résidentielle peu reluisante derrière le _Stadium_. Une porte claqua, un chat poussa un miaulement strident, quelque chose de métallique dégringola dans les escaliers de secours d'un immeuble. Au loin, une alarme de voiture se déclencha.

Dans la ville étrangement déserte, le clocher de l'Eglise du Précieux Sang sonna lentement minuit.

La lune se glissa un instant derrière un voile de nuages gris, puis elle réapparut et allongea sur l'asphalte l'ombre de la femme qui courait au milieu de la rue principale, les pieds nus et écorchés, le visage maculé de larmes, les vêtements déchirés.

La blessure qu'elle avait à l'épaule ruisselait sur son chemisier blanc et des gouttes pourpres luisaient sur la route derrière elle, laissant une piste facile à suivre.

Celui qu'elle fuyait n'était pas très loin, de toute façon.

Il prenait son temps.

Cette odeur chaude, piquante, mêlée de transpiration et de terreur abjecte, l'enivrait. Il s'était élancé sur elle dans un mouvement de rage désespérée alors qu'elle regagnait sa voiture, mais il s'apercevait maintenant qu'il aimait la sensation de puissance que lui donnait la chasse, le sentiment exaltant de justice qui l'accompagnait.

La femme ne faisait plus sa mijaurée à présent. Elle avait hurlé de douleur, d'abord, puis s'était tue brusquement, avec un gémissement étouffé, pétrifiée d'horreur, quand il s'était transformé sous ses yeux.

 _C'était bien fait pour elle._

Il allait commencer par lui donner une bonne leçon – lui faire toucher du doigt l'impuissance qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on était faible, effrayé, seul, traité avec mépris. Puis il dévorerait son cœur encore tout palpitant et regarderait la lueur s'éteindre dans ses yeux de vache BCBG.

Elle avait vu ce qui se passait – _c'était impossible de ne pas le deviner, cela suintait dans la tapisserie sale des quatre pièces misérables_ – mais elle s'était contentée de prendre des notes. Elle avait souri à ces gens immondes, serré leurs mains, ignoré l'appel à l'aide muet et suppliant qui lui était adressé.

A peine sortie de la maison, elle s'était désinfectée au gel hydro alcoolique, avait allumé son portable, gloussé et roucoulé comme si ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Il avait essayé de lui dire que ce serait bientôt trop tard, mais elle l'avait écarté impatiemment.

Elle ne s'intéressait qu'à elle-même, clairement.

Ils étaient tous comme ça. No-maj, sorciers, peu importait. Aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de comprendre.

 _Personne_ ne voulait entendre.

 _Eh bien, il leur montrerait._

Les uns après les autres, à commencer par cette sotte dont les escarpins élégants gisaient maintenant dans une flaque d'huile à peu de distance de sa voiture.

Il allongea sa foulée avec un rire amer qui fit mousser sa salive, respira l'odeur de cette nuit de pleine lune, des poubelles, de la pisse et de la bière, de sa proie qui venait de trébucher et s'était ouvert le genou.

Elle gémissait, se cassait les ongles en rampant, jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques derrière elle, repoussait ses cheveux poisseux en se relevant tant bien que mal, croassait un appel à l'aide.

Mais personne ne viendrait pour elle, comme personne n'était venu pour lui.

En quelques bonds, il fut sur elle, la saisit, la tordit et la jeta dans une ruelle. Les doigts de la femme s'enfoncèrent dans la fourrure sur sa nuque, elle se débattit en criant, mais il était plus fort qu'elle et elle n'avait aucune chance.

La lune étincela brièvement sur ses crocs quand il retroussa ses babines en se penchant sur son visage, le balayant de son souffle lourd et humide. La bouche écrasée par son agresseur, elle le fixait de ses yeux exorbités et, dans l'obscurité blafarde qui les auréolait, il distingua tout au fond de ses orbites la mort tapie, menaçante, prête à les engloutir tous les deux.

Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

S'il tuait, il ne serait plus qu'une bête déguisée en être humain. C'était le prix à payer pour enfin assouvir le désir de vengeance qui brûlait dans ses veines depuis si longtemps, pour apaiser un instant la souffrance et le désespoir qui le dévoraient comme une fièvre.

La femme ne méritait aucune pitié.

Il avait espéré, jusqu'au dernier moment.

Quelqu'un, _quelque part,_ devait bien se soucier des enfants.

Mais personne n'était venu pour le sauver.

Et c'était trop tard, à présent.

 _"Mauvais", "le Mauvais"._

Le surnom familier résonnait dans ses oreilles.

 _Mauvais_ , oui, il l'était.

L'instinct qui dormait en lui avait fini par prendre le dessus.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, ses griffes avaient déjà déchiqueté le chemisier blanc, une mare d'un rouge sombre et brillant s'élargissait sur l'asphalte et, dans son cou trempé de sueur, dégoulinait le sang chaud de l'assistante sociale qui s'était montrée si insouciante en quittant l'appartement des Cacciatori.

Mais au craquement effroyable de ses mâchoires, alors que montait dans la nuit froide d'octobre l'odeur de la mort, se mêlait le son étouffé de ses sanglots.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	2. Woonsocket, Massachusetts

**Chapitre 1 : Woonsocket, _Massachusetts_**

* * *

Euphrosine Malefoy but la dernière gorgée de son thé et reposa sa tasse à côté de la soucoupe remplie des raisins secs dont elle avait débarrassé sa tranche de _Panettone_ (elle ne les aimait pas plus que son père). Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de l'étage dont lui parvenait une musique assourdie et tourna les pages de son journal jusqu'à l'article qui faisait la Une.

* * *

 ** _CINQUIEME MEURTRE DANS LE QUARTIER DES MANUFACTURES_**

 ** _Sorciers 3 – No-maj 2_**

 ** _A quelques jours d'Halloween, l'inquiétude de la communauté magique continue à monter tandis que les No-maj tournent en rond à la recherche d'un tueur en série particulièrement vicieux, après avoir vainement exploré la piste d'un animal échappé d'un cirque. Nos sources sont maintenant à même de confirmer que les meurtres brutaux qui ont ému nos concitoyens ces dernières semaines sont l'œuvre d'un loup-garou. A l'ère où la potion Tue-Loup s'achète chez votre apothicaire de proximité, il paraît insensé d'imaginer que l'on puisse craindre des attaques de sauvagerie lors de la pleine lune, mais c'est pourtant ce qui semble être la cause des tragiques décès qui ont affligé les deux populations de Woonsocket. Faut-il y voir un réel acte de malveillance ? Une crise de folie due à une erreur de dosage ? Le Bureau des Aurors de Rhodes Island demande à chaque garou recensé par le MACUSA de se présenter au plus vite_** **43 _,_ Quai des Tisseurs _pour un complément d'enquête et le maire s'est tenu hier matin devant les journalistes pour renouveler son appel à la coopération. En attendant, notre rédaction vous recommande de ne pas sortir sans votre baguette en soirée et de renouveler les charmes de protection sur votre maison avec régularité._**

* * *

En haut, Arthur devait avoir terminé ses pompes, ou quoi que soient les exercices physiques très masculins auxquels il se livrait chaque matin avant d'aller prendre une douche plus longue que celle d'une fille, car elle l'entendait marcher, à présent.

Marcher, ou… _danser_ _?_

La jeune femme sourit, amusée et reconnaissante aussi pour la playlist que Dean Winchester avait donné à son frère, trois mois plus tôt. Arthur n'était toujours pas lassé de ce rock de vieux routard et c'était une bonne chose. A l'approche du mois de novembre – _ce terrible mois de novembre qui revenait chaque année avec une désespérante régularité_ – il avait bien besoin d'écouter autre chose que les disques _Swing n' Jazz_ légués par Remus Lupin Senior à Harry Potter, dont Albus avait hérité le jour de son mariage et que Wendy avait donnés à son fils à sa majorité.

Euphrosine réfléchissait si elle avait encore assez faim pour une autre tranche de _Panettone_ lorsque _l'Hypérion_ pendu à côté du téléphone dans leur kitchenette se mit à greloter sa petite chanson. Elle se dépêcha d'aller répondre : il s'agissait sans doute de leur prochain ordre de mission et ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il y avait déjà deux jours qu'ils avaient mis la Trace sur les jumelles du maire de Woonsocket et, même si on trouvait par ici de la cuisine italienne – sa préférée – à tous les coins de rue, elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée de rester dans les parages d'un tueur en série.

Quelques fois, la nuit, il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller en sursaut, haletante, après le cauchemar familier de leur kidnapping. Onze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur fugue de Poudlard, mais le Mangemort qui caressait ses cheveux en ricanant pendant qu'elle était ligotée sur sa chaise, la lueur bleue de la lune sur leurs affaires répandues par-terre, la silhouette macabre de l'Evideur dans le hangar en flammes étaient restés des souvenirs plus effrayants que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre ensuite en Antarctique. Elle avait beau avoir grandi et fait face à des situations bien plus dangereuses depuis, une part d'elle-même demeurait cette petite fille qui hurlait en sentant les Mangeurs d'Ombres grouiller dans ses cheveux, qui voyait la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux de son frère et qui réalisait que son grand-père, le héros de la nation, était capable de tuer de sang-froid.

Elle frissonna, se secoua pour se débarrasser de ce malaise et tapota sa baguette sur la boule de cristal pour obtenir le message qu'on lui transmettait par _l'Hypérion_.

Il s'agissait effectivement de leur prochain ordre de mission : la signature de Miss Avocette était apposée en bas du parchemin qui s'imprimait en crépitant. Elle décrocha le rouleau sans essayer de le décoder et monta à l'étage pour le remettre à Arthur qui, en sa qualité de chef d'équipe, pourrait le lire.

Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre et ne s'embarrassa pas d'attendre une réponse pour entrer – la musique à l'intérieur était beaucoup trop forte pour que qui que ce soit entende. Le spectacle qui l'accueillit était à la fois ridicule et adorable : son frère, serviette de bain à la main, en caleçon et torse nu, était effectivement en train de danser en chantant à tue-tête et on pouvait aisément constater qu'il était beaucoup plus doué pour valser que pour se trémousser sur un rythme endiablé. Il était de dos et ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il était observé, ce qui permit à sa sœur d'invoquer son appareil photo et d'immortaliser ce moment de complète insouciance.

Leur mère et Scorpius apprécieraient le geste : ce n'était pas souvent que le jeune homme se laissait aller.

Quand elle abaissa l'appareil, une pichenette lui brûla le bout du nez et, au même moment, la musique s'interrompit avec un couic.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on a pu rater ton éducation à ce point, raton ? l'admonesta Arthur d'un ton que démentait l'étincelle amusée dans ses yeux. "Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas débarquer dans ma chambre n'importe quand. J'aurais pu être avec une fille."

Euphrosine haussa les épaules et fit disparaître l'appareil photo.

\- Tu ne les amènes jamais dans la Coccinelle. Et on a un code pour ça, je te signale. Je ne me serais jamais permis d'entrer si j'avais vu la moindre chaussette sur ta poignée de porte.

Elle lui tendit le parchemin.

\- Notre nouvel ordre de mission.

Son frère loba la serviette de bain sur son bureau pour le prendre.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont nous envoyer en Floride, dit-il en le déroulant. "Il paraît que le Festival des Fantômes des Everglades vaut le déplacement."

Il fit glisser sa paume sur la page pour activer le déchiffrement, lut les premières lignes en grattant pensivement celui de ses pectoraux sur lequel s'étalait la marque de brûlure en forme de toile d'araignée.

\- Oh.

\- Quoi ? demanda sa sœur en se penchant sur son épaule pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle était plus grande que lui et n'hésitait jamais à profiter de cet avantage.

\- Ils ne nous donnent pas des vacances, j'espère ?

Arthur secoua la tête. La cicatrice qui barrait son sourcil droit se pinça.

\- Apparemment, on a fait trop bonne impression sur le maire de Woonsocket. Ils veulent qu'on reste ici et qu'on aide pour l'enquête sur le tueur en série, dit-il enfin en passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

\- Ce n'est pas notre domaine ! protesta Euphrosine immédiatement.

Son cœur battait à grands coups et elle avait pâli. Son frère termina de lire le parchemin, puis il releva le menton.

\- Peut-être que si, dit-il. "D'après Miss Avocette, la dernière autopsie a révélé que l'assassin pourrait être un garou _de naissance_. C'est extrêmement rare. Il y a quatre familles mâtinées à Woonsocket et ils veulent qu'on aille les voir, qu'on fasse des prélèvements et qu'on partage nos résultats avec les Aurors spécialisés qui doivent arriver dans la journée."

Il mordit le coin de ses lèvres, plongea ses yeux verts troublés dans le regard gris étincelant de sa sœur.

\- Zo, le plus âgé des enfants concernés n'a même pas dix-sept ans. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser un _gosse_ à tuer cinq personnes d'une façon aussi horrible ?

Elle voulait trouver quelque chose à répondre, mais à la place elle sentit une grosse boule se nouer dans sa gorge parce que la joyeuse insouciance d'Arthur s'était évaporée et qu'à la place elle lisait sur son visage une expression qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il ne partirait pas. Il irait jusqu'au fond de l'affaire et s'il s'avérait effectivement qu'un môme, quelque part dans cette ville, était un monstre sanguinaire, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Comme son père et son grand-père avant lui, Arthur Potter était incapable de détourner les yeux lorsque l'injustice, la souffrance ou le mal se dressaient sur sa route. Mais là où ils auraient endossé le rôle de bourreau ou sacrifié leurs vies pour le bien de tous, il poussait son devoir encore plus loin.

 _"Nous avons cru que nos efforts seuls pouvaient changer le monde. Mais_ tu _es différent. Tu n'es pas seulement doué pour apprendre, tu sais aussi_ transmettre _. C'est inscrit en toi. Enseigne aux autres ce que tu as compris : qu'il faut se battre quand la cause est juste, mais que la paix se bâtit en choisissant d'aimer, même lorsque tout semble s'y opposer. Ne te contente pas de faire à leur place, donne-leur les clés de leur destinée. C'est de cette façon que tu sauveras le monde."_

Quelques fois, Euphrosine en voulait à Albus d'avoir dit ces mots à son fils.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne faisait que se mentir.

Son père et son grand-père avaient dû choisir leur camp une fois jetés au cœur de la fournaise, mais personne n'avait eu besoin de forcer Arthur. Il n'avait jamais cessé de s'avancer de lui-même pour protéger les plus faibles, depuis l'époque où il défendait les cracmols du village avec sa petite épée en bois jusqu'à maintenant.

 _"L'un, affrontant son destin, à la grande inimitié mettra fin."_

Un jour viendrait où la prophétie se réaliserait, où le Troisième Sceau d'Ignotus Peverell serait brisé et alors… _alors_ , s'il le fallait, si son frère en chemin devait tout sacrifier pour sauver le monde à son tour, elle retournerait à la Rivière, elle irait le chercher même au plus profond des ténèbres, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter.

 _"L'autre, pour sa vie, ramènera le cœur perdu entre là-bas et ici."_

C'était son rôle, après tout. Comme sa marraine Hermione Granger avait combattu auprès d'Harry Potter, comme Scorpius Malefoy qui s'était toujours tenu aux côtés d'Albus Potter, Euphrosine serait là pour Arthur.

Elle soupira, vaincue.

\- Par où veux-tu commencer ?

Son frère sourit.

\- Ma douche, dit-il en la poussant fermement dehors. "Et ensuite on ira manger une pizza dans le Quartier des Manufactures."

\- On vient de petit-déjeuner, je te signale, rétorqua la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

Mais elle souriait aussi et, en descendant les escaliers, elle se surprit à bouger en rythme et à fredonner _Eye of the Tiger_.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

L'automne était doux dans le Massachussetts. Euphrosine portait seulement un petit gilet vert anis sur lequel sa chevelure, retenue sur la tempe par une barrette en forme de papillon, ressortait flamboyante. Les mains dans les poches du bootcut qui lui faisait des jambes encore plus interminables qu'à l'ordinaire, elle marchait le nez en l'air, d'un pas assuré malgré ses talons. Sa sacoche bardée de gris-gris et de pin's lui battait la hanche. Le compas magique se balançait à son cou au bout d'une fine chaîne, comme un simple accessoire, mais sa baguette était glissée de façon invisible dans sa ceinture de daim brodé.

Avec sa veste en cuir, son blue-jean effiloché et troué, ses santiags et son étui de violon sur l'épaule, Arthur avait l'air d'un artiste de rue, mais en y regardant de plus près, quelqu'un d'attentif aurait vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas juger le livre à sa couverture. Sous son T-shirt des _Trolls de Rotherham_ se dessinaient des muscles qui s'apparentaient à ceux d'un soldat et, derrière ses grands cils sombres, son regard incisif ne perdait rien des moindres détails alentours, des gens qu'ils croisaient, de l'ambiance colorée du Quartier des Manufactures.

Du linge pendait au-dessus de leurs têtes sur des cordes tendues d'une fenêtre à l'autre à travers les rues. Des hommes au teint buriné s'interpellaient bruyamment, crachaient par terre, fumaient en tenant une deuxième conversation avec leurs doigts agiles. De belles adolescentes se promenaient en grappes, piaillaient, gloussaient de rire. De grosses femmes comméraient allègrement sur le pas des portes ou accoudées dans les escaliers de secours étincelants au soleil. De la vapeur s'échappait des cuisines dans les arrière-cours, l'air était saturé d'odeurs de viande grillée, de fruits mûrs, de café et d'huile de moteur. Des bulles d'eau de vaisselle dansaient à contre-jour entre les bâtiments, un vol de pigeons obscurcissait parfois la lumière dans un grand frappement d'ailes. La chaussée était encombrée par des voitures cabossées, des vieillards avachis sur des chaises en paille, un cordonnier au travail, des étals de légumes, un portraitiste de trottoir, des stands de CD, de bijoux de pacotille et de vêtements de seconde main. Des gamins galopaient derrière un ballon de foot crasseux, bousculant les gens en se frayant un passage dans la rue. Une magnifique voix de baryton chantait un opéra sous les toits, un bébé braillait de toute la force de ses poumons, des tourterelles roucoulaient, le jingle d'une publicité se mêlait à plusieurs émissions de télévision dans un immeuble et le rapide débit d'un présentateur radio faisait concurrence à une dispute houleuse dans un autre.

Dans les conversations, si l'anglais revenait régulièrement, orné de ci de là de fautes de grammaire ou de prononciation, on entendait aussi du français, plusieurs langues slaves, du chinois et beaucoup d'italien.

Arthur et Euphrosine slalomaient dans la foule sans se laisser déconcerter, notant sans s'arrêter les marques de présence de magie : ici une brosse nettoyait un tapis toute seule, dans l'entrebâillement de cette porte un chat fumait la pipe, ailleurs un enfant bourrait dans sa bouche une grenouille en chocolat qui pédalait furieusement, au fond de cette impasse on faisait du trafic de montres en or et de chaudrons, le barbier taillait avec prudence la moustache de ce monsieur aux longues dents, les joueurs d'échec sur la place n'avaient pas besoin de tendre le bras pour déplacer leurs pions, un hibou somnolait dans une cage de canari, les photos du journal du balayeur étaient animées.

Woonsocket était une drôle de ville, où sorciers et moldus semblaient vivre ensemble sans trop de difficultés. Peut-être que cela était dû au maire qui semblait se débrouiller très bien pour mener de front ses deux mandats : il avait été élu presque au même nombre de voix par les deux communautés.

Le Quartier des Manufactures était un bon exemple de cette étrange entente. Que vous ayez des pouvoirs magiques ou des plantations d'herbe dans le grenier, on ne s'y mêlait pas de vos affaires. Les coups de couteau dans les allées sombres y étaient rares, les actes de compassion aussi, et vous pouviez y échanger des recettes de philtres d'amour contre des tuyaux pour avoir le câble gratuit sans que personne ne vous dénonce à l'une ou à l'autre des polices.

En tout cas, cela simplifiait la tâche pour les détectives : ils avaient autant de mal à tirer les vers du nez de ceux qui craignaient leurs insignes qu'à se dépatouiller de ceux qui auraient souhaité avoir des détails croustillants sur l'enquête en cours.

En montant l'escalier vermoulu qui menait au troisième étage de l'immeuble en briques rouges où habitait la dernière famille qu'ils visitaient, Arthur sentait son cœur se serrer. Graffitis peu inspirés sur les murs au plâtre moisi, coulées de pisse dans l'entrée, sacs poubelles puants entassés sur les paliers avec de vieilles poussettes cassées ou des bouteilles de bière vides, injures et bruits de coups derrière les cloisons, téléphones qui ne cessaient de sonner, gosses abâtardis devant la télévision, abus de magie, paupières lourdes, regards désintéressés, réponses évasives et clopes mâchouillées d'un air insolent… comme il était loin du foyer où il avait grandi… _y avait-il quelque chose qu'il puisse faire pour soulager cette souffrance trop lasse pour rester digne ? Comment pouvait-il désemmêler résignation et médiocrité ? Avait-il même le_ droit _de vouloir aider ces gens à se tenir debout par eux-mêmes ?_

Euphrosine, quant à elle, fulminait d'indignation. Elle avait hérité du côté Malefoy, en ce qui concernait son jugement sur la façon de vivre des autres et si, on l'avait laissée agir à sa guise, elle aurait sans doute lessivé les lieux à la javel, fait la leçon aux parents sans se préoccuper de savoir s'ils étaient épuisés ou volontairement négligents, réparé tout ce qui pouvait l'être avec une caisse à outils et s'en serait allée en estimant qu'elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait et que si les choses en restaient au même point pour ces familles, elles n'avaient qu'à s'en prendre à elles-mêmes.

L'homme qui leur ouvrit la porte n'avait clairement pas la moindre envie de connaître leur opinion en la matière. Vêtu d'un jogging informe, de savates et d'un marcel maculé de taches graisseuses tendu sur sa bedaine, il avait le front dégarni, le teint rougeaud, du poil frisé au poitrail, une bière dans une main et une télécommande dans l'autre.

\- S'pour quoi ? s'enquit-il d'un ton rogue.

Arthur présenta son badge.

\- Potter, Police Particulière, _Brigade des Mineurs_. Vous êtes M. Cacciatori ?

L'homme plissa ses petits yeux de cochon pour examiner l'insigne, puis il se redressa, souffla par une narine.

\- Ouais, dit-il. "Vous v'nez le cherchez ? S'pas trop tôt. On en a assez soupé, d'ce p'tit con."

Et sans attendre la réponse, sans remarquer l'air interloqué de l'agent, il se retourna vers l'intérieur de l'appartement, d'où leur parvenaient les hurlements des supporters d'un match de foot, la chaleur étouffante d'un fer à repasser branché toute la journée et l'odeur froide d'une friture à l'oignon.

\- Oy, Nina ! V'là les flics qui viennent pour Milo ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais…

Une femme petite et nerveuse surgit de la pièce voisine. Elle portait une robe à pois qui faisait des plis sur ses hanches pointues. Elle était encore jeune et aurait pu être jolie si ses cheveux plats et ternes, ses cernes et sa bouche mince aux coins tombants ne lui avaient pas donné l'air complètement dépressif.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une caution à payer ? demanda-t-elle en guise de salut.

Arthur se racla la gorge.

\- Euh… en fait nous sommes là pour un contrôle de routine. Mme Cacciatori, vous avez bien été attaquée par un loup-garou il y a quelques années ?

Elle sursauta et étouffa un petit couinement. Instinctivement, sa main se tendit pour tirer vers elle la porte du salon. Le bruit de la télévision diminua un peu.

\- Oui, chuchota-t-elle très vite, en crispant sa main dans un geste convulsif sur le haut de son bras gauche, là où elle avait dû être mordue. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est sorti de prison ? Vous ne voulez pas dire… C'est _lui_ le tueur en série ?"

Euphrosine, qui luttait contre son dégoût profond depuis qu'elle avait découvert la tapisserie minable, les appareils ménagers hors service entassés dans le couloir en attente de partir à la décharge et surtout le calendrier des _Construction Chicks_ dans les toilettes entrouverts à sa gauche, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de compassion pour la femme en voyant la peur s'allumer dans les yeux de celle-ci.

Arthur, bien entendu, ne se contenta pas d'un simple sentiment passager. Il fit trois pas dans l'entrée et attrapa les mains moites de Mme Cacciatori, les pressa dans les siennes avec gentillesse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, nous vous protégerons.

Le mari, un peu sidéré par ce geste, lâcha un reniflement sceptique.

\- Mouais, c'est c'que vous dîtes, mais y'a quand même cinq macchabées, grogna-t-il en avalant une gorgée de bière. "On peut pas dire qu'vous soyez plus efficaces que les flics normaux. Quand j'pense qu'on paye _aussi_ des taxes à ce gouvernement de clowns à cause de ta catin de sœur, Nina..."

Il rota bruyamment. Euphrosine se raidit. Elle sentait revenir son envie de le plaquer contre un mur avec sa baguette en travers de la gorge et dut faire un effort pour ne pas quitter immédiatement les lieux. Ce type la rebutait, presque comme si un instinct primaire la poussait à se méfier de lui, et de toute façon, ils n'étaient là _que_ parce qu'Arthur voulait absolument suivre la procédure jusqu'au bout : il n'y avait _aucune chance_ que l'un ou l'autre des bébés qui vivaient ici puisse être le tueur…

\- Vous avez deux enfants, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Arthur après un coup d'œil d'avertissement en direction de sa sœur. Il tira son carnet de sa poche, le consulta brièvement. "Fabio, deux ans, et Nicoletta, trois mois, c'est bien ça ?"

La femme hocha la tête. Elle était encore blême et quelques petites gouttes de sueur étoilaient ses tempes.

\- Nous avons juste besoin de leur faire une prise de sang, continua le jeune homme de la même voix ferme, mais douce, qu'il employait avec les parents hystériques lorsque leurs enfants étaient sur le toit après une brusque poussée de magie instinctive.

\- Pourquoi faire ? grommela aussitôt le mari en se décalant pour venir s'interposer entre Arthur et le reste de l'appartement.

Ce mouvement de masse brassa plusieurs odeurs – celle de la bière, de la transpiration et les relents des toilettes et de la cuisine. Euphrosine se retint de porter la main à sa bouche, écœurée.

\- Contrôle de routine, répéta patiemment son frère. "Nous faisons des prélèvements sur tous les Virlouvets."

A l'air ahuri de l'homme, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le terme technique désignant les enfants nés d'un lycanthrope. Mais Mme Cacciatori, en revanche, le connaissait, car elle serra farouchement les lèvres et leva son menton étroit.

\- Vous n'avez _pas le droit_ de les appeler ainsi, siffla-t-elle à voix basse. "Je n'ai _jamais_ eu le moindre épisode. Le médicomage a dit que j'étais immunisée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le… l'homme qui m'a attaqué ne m'a pas transmis sa… tare. Mes enfants ne sont _pas_ des garous, officier !"

Le mari sembla enfin percuter ce qui se passait et les veines de son cou épais se violacèrent. Il jeta sa bière contre le mur – où elle éclata et fit une tache sur la tapisserie à un endroit où d'autres bouteilles avaient apparemment subi le même sort.

\- Comment osez-vous soupçonner ma femme et mes gosses d'être contaminés par un dégénéré dans ce genre ? hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans une pile de magazines qui s'effondra, faisant culbuter un vieux micro-ondes. "Flic ou sorcier, vous allez sortir fissa de chez moi !"

Quelque part dans l'appartement, un bébé se mit à pleurer. Avec un soupir las, Mme Cacciatori s'accroupit et se mit à rassembler les éclats de verre dans un carton vide.

\- Monsieur, c'est notre travail, commença Arthur. "Vous ne pouvez pas…"

\- Si vous f'siez votre boulot comme il faut, vous seriez v'nus nous débarrasser de cette petite vermine depuis des années ! Ah, Monsieur Saxon a raison, on devrait enfermer tous les handicapés et tous les cinglés, à commencer par les pareils aux vôtres ! C'est pas possible de penser que l'Amérique sue sang et eau pour nourrir autant de bouches inutiles et que personne ne pense à changer ça !

Euphrosine s'obligea à respirer profondément pour ne pas – encore une fois – mettre son poing dans la figure d'un citoyen no-maj.

\- Monsieur, je suis désolé, mais je ne vous comprends pas, dit Arthur – _et ça aurait été presque risible, si son frère n'avait pas eu l'air très sérieux d'un détective qui se fiche bien d'être insulté parce qu'il vient de flairer une nouvelle piste_. "A quelle personne faîtes-vous allusion ?"

Nina Cacciatori se redressa et essuya ses mains sur sa robe.

\- Mon mari parle de mon neveu, dit-elle d'un air agacé.

Elle semblait trop fatiguée pour se soucier des braillements du nourrisson dans la pièce voisine.

\- Milo. Nous l'avons recueilli quand ma sœur est morte.

\- On nous l'a fourgué, tu veux dire ! beugla M. Cacciatori. "Personne n'en voulait et surtout pas son inconnu de père !"

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Un _autre_ mineur vit sous votre toit ? insista-t-il.

Euphrosine pouvait voir monter la colère de son frère à la façon dont ses maxillaires frémissaient.

\- Où est-il en ce moment ?

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'on le sache ? Il s'est barré et bon débarras, ricana M. Cacciatori. "On ne l'a pas revu depuis la nuit où l'assistante sociale s'est fait saigner et j'espère bien qu'il ne reviendra pas."

* * *

 ** _À SUIVRE …_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre_** ** _: L'ANGE AUX YEUX VAIRON  
_**

* * *

 ** _Bien sûr, vous pouvez lire cette histoire toute seule._**

 ** _Mais si vous avez envie d'en savoir plus sur Arthur et Euphrosine, vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'œil sur le reste de la série ("Le Choix des Potter") dont cette fic fait partie :_**

 **Tome 1 : Noir comme Neige**

 **Tome 2 : Clair comme Nuit**

 **Tome 3 : Les Souffleurs de Lumière**

 **Tome 4 : Les Mangeurs d'Ombres**

 **Tome 5 : Les Passeurs d'Âmes**

 ** _Épisode 1 – Continue à rêver, petit cowboy sur ton balai_**

 ** _Épisode 2 – Poursuis ta route, fils rebelle_**

* * *

 ** _"_** **L'œil du tigre _" est le troisième épisode du_ Tome 5 : Les Passeurs d'Âmes, _qui est découpé en plusieurs fanfictions en apparence indépendantes (principalement des crossovers), qui nous mèneront vers le dénouement annoncé à la fin des_ Mangeurs d'Ombres _..._**

 ** _Son titre est tiré de la chanson "_** **Eye Of The Tiger _" de Survivor._**


	3. L'ange aux yeux vairons

**Chapitre 2 : L'ange aux yeux vairons**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'immeuble, Arthur était tellement furieux qu'il fit tomber deux fois son crayon avant de réussir à le glisser dans la languette élastique de son carnet de moleskine. Ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.

Euphrosine le comprenait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient confrontés à un cas d'enfance maltraitée – _la jeune femme essaya en particulier de ne pas penser au jour où ils avaient surpris les parents de la petite Jessica Dawson en train de noyer leur fille après qu'ils aient découvert que celle-ci avait des pouvoirs magiques. Arthur avait failli perdre la vie en plongeant pour la sauver_ – mais cette affaire avait un arrière-goût amer de déjà-vu.

Deux sœurs, Nina et Antonella Lualdi. L'aînée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldu, la cadette dotée de pouvoirs magiques. La première essayant de se faire une place au soleil à force de travail, la seconde savourant avec insouciance la caresse des rayons.

Nina s'était mariée assez vite et rendu compte encore plus rapidement qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse. Antonella attendait le prince charmant. Il était venu et reparti presque aussitôt, avant même qu'on ne puisse apprendre son nom.

Milo était né neuf mois plus tard.

En grandissant, le bébé qui pleurait rarement était devenu un petit garçon qui souriait peu. Il se contentait d'observer la vie avec une sorte de gravité étonnée. Les voisins lui jetaient des coups d'œil intrigués et chuchotaient entre eux : ce n'était pas naturel, ces yeux de couleur différente.

Antonella se mettait en colère parfois, mais la plupart du temps elle se contentait de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de l'emmener hors de la ville, dans les champs que le printemps couvrait de neige rose. Ils se couchaient sous un arbre et elle lui racontait des histoires sur son père – _de belles histoires, toutes complètement fausses_ – des histoires sur sa grand-mère qui avait disparu mystérieusement quelques années plus tôt – _cela la faisait pleurer, et elle était particulièrement belle quand elle pleurait_ – des histoires sur ce qu'il ferait plus tard, quand sa magie se serait réveillée. Ils revenaient en se tenant par la main comme deux enfants et leurs vêtements embaumaient après s'être roulés si longtemps dans les fleurs.

L'hiver, ils se blottissaient tous les deux près du poêle, devant le fauteuil en chintz qui abritait une famille de souris. Antonella changeait tout le temps la décoration des deux pièces qu'ils habitaient sous un toit – elle faisait de la magie comme un peintre, en jetant des couleurs autour d'elle, en riant de toutes ses dents blanches ou en pleurant telle une madone. Milo récupérait des trucs jetés au marché et elle les transformait en objets magnifiques.

Quelques fois, on lui faisait un gros chèque pour ce qu'elle avait créé – souvent celles de ses œuvres qu'elle aimait le moins – et alors ils transplanaient à Boston et allaient à l'opéra.

Milo n'aimait pas l'opéra, mais il aimait contempler sa mère éperdue, les mains sur le cœur, pendant qu'elle _vivait_ littéralement le drame qui se déroulait sur scène.

Puis Antonella était morte – bêtement, renversée par une voiture. Sa magie ne l'avait pas protégée. Milo avait huit ans. Nina l'avait pris par la main après l'enterrement – ses doigts étaient minces et froids, comme les serres d'un oiseau. Elle l'avait emmenée chez elle parce qu'il était "trop petit pour vivre tout seul" et ensuite il avait grandi dans l'appartement humide, étriqué et mal éclairé en essayant de ne pas se trouver sur le passage de Sergio Cacciatori.

Il n'avait pas vraiment essayé de s'enfuir – il était juste _parti_ , une ou deux fois, pour retourner chez lui. Mais il n'y avait plus de 'chez lui', seulement un immeuble délabré promis à une démolition prochaine, et c'était les gendarmes qui l'avaient ramené.

Il n'y avait plus de magie non plus – Milo n'avait pas hérité des pouvoirs merveilleux de sa mère. Son oncle s'était montré plus déçu que lui : il avait apparemment attendu impatiemment le moment où l'école des sorciers le débarrasserait de "ce gamin mauvais". A peu près au moment où Nina avait été mordue par ce type aux yeux hallucinés – _un loup-garou en manque de sensations fortes, l'enquête avait conclu_ – quelqu'un du MACUSA était venu, avait examiné le garçon, puis s'en était allé en secouant la tête.

L'enfant relevait des services sociaux no-maj, ce n'était pas leur problème.

Après ça, la vie de Milo était devenue encore plus misérable. Sans cesse insulté ou pris à partie pour le moindre problème par Cacciatori, il avait aussi perdu le peu d'affection sèche que lui prodiguait Nina quand celle-ci s'était retrouvée enceinte. Il s'était mis à traîner dans la rue, le plus tard possible. A ne pas rentrer certains soirs. Sergio se mettait dans des colères noires, il cassait des trucs, Nina s'énervait aussi, les bébés se mettaient à hurler et les voisins tapaient sous le plancher avec leurs balais.

Les assistantes sociales s'étaient succédé, mais on finissait toujours par décider qu'il avait déjà un foyer, après tout, et qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'encombrer les centres d'accueil avec lui.

Puis, un vendredi soir, après le passage de la dernière d'entre elles – _une jeune, pressée d'en finir avec sa semaine, qui les avait agacés avec ses manières de mijaurée et ses bijoux de riche : clairement elle vivait à des années-lumière de leur quotidien_ – la main de Cacciatori avait attrapé Milo au milieu d'une dispute particulièrement violente et c'était l'adolescent qu'il avait jeté contre le mur.

Il y avait eu un grand silence, juste après, dans la cuisine où le mauvais néon leur faisait des visages blafards. Milo s'était redressé lentement, une main crispée sur sa joue tuméfiée. Une seule larme avait coulé de son œil bleu – le jaune était resté parfaitement sec, quoique très brillant – et il avait remué les lèvres silencieusement, comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mauvais ? lui avait lancé Sergio, mal à l'aise.

\- Rien, avait fini par souffler l'adolescent, très bas. "Je ne veux rien."

Et Nina, qui observait la scène en berçant machinalement sa petite dernière endormie à force de pleurer sur son sein plat, avait soudain eu l'impression d'être une personne horrible. Cependant, cette sensation désagréable s'était vite dissipée le lendemain matin avec les vagissements des bébés, les reproches de son mari, le linge en retard, la voiture de nouveau en panne… quand elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver son neveu pour qu'il lui donne un coup de main : il était très doué pour apaiser ses cousins.

Milo n'était pas revenu ce jour-là, ni le jour suivant. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment inquiétée : son mari était toujours plus calme quand il n'avait pas son neveu sous les yeux en rentrant du travail. De plus, elle avait entendu des gens au marché dire qu'ils avaient aperçu l'adolescent : il n'était donc ni mort ni perdu.

Les habitants du quartier surnommaient Milo _l'Ange du Ghetto_. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient particulièrement affectueux envers lui. La même femme qui lui donnait spontanément un gâteau un jour, en caressant ses cheveux blonds avec tendresse, pouvait être aussi celle qui l'invectivait le lendemain ("vilain matou, vas-tu vite descendre de là !") parce qu'il chantait sur son toit. Les hommes le laissaient parfois s'asseoir au milieu d'eux et les écouter refaire le monde, ils s'adressaient à lui comme à un vieillard grave et sage dont on espère le hochement de tête. Mais à d'autres moments ils le chassaient comme un gamin gêneur ou riaient de sa colère muette, de ses poings crispés, quand ils évoquaient la belle Antonella que son prince charmant avait engrossée et abandonnée comme une vulgaire chatte de gouttière.

Des années auparavant, un autre garçon de treize ans avait aussi serré les poings, le cœur transpercé par la comparaison de sa mère avec une chienne tarée…

\- Tous les mêmes, cracha Arthur à mi-voix, en s'éloignant de l'immeuble devant lequel la concierge balayait en les observant avec une curiosité non dissimulée. "A l'époque, c'était pareil. Aucun moldu n'a levé le petit doigt pour un gosse qui était clairement mal nourri, mal habillé, mal aimé – et les sorciers se sont contentés de lui donner un surnom ridicule au lieu de s'inquiéter de savoir s'il était élevé dans une vraie famille après que la sienne lui ait été arrachée."

Euphrosine ne dit rien, parce qu'elle savait très bien de quel autre enfant son frère voulait parler et parce qu'elle se demandait si un jour les Cacciatori éprouveraient des remords.

Cela lui fit penser à Dudley Dursley, qu'elle n'avait vu que trois fois dans sa vie : la première quand il les avait trouvés à la gare de _Manchester Piccadilly_ , la seconde quand on avait porté en terre le corps d'Albus à leur retour d'Antarctique et la troisième il y avait un peu plus d'un an, le jour où la Grande-Bretagne en deuil avait rendu les derniers hommages à l'homme le plus célèbre de l'Histoire de la Magie.

Harry Potter avait demandé à être enterré à Godric's Hollow. Au début, Arthur et Euphrosine avaient été un peu étonnés qu'il ne souhaite pas être enseveli auprès d'Albus ( _même si celui-ci n'était pas seul dans le petit cimetière de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule où Grand-maman Weasley et leur arrière-grand-père, "Grand Arthur", reposaient aussi de leur dernier sommeil aux côtés de leur fils Fred_ ), puis ils avaient compris ce choix quand, après les funérailles, ils s'étaient arrêtés au Mémorial de la Résistance.

Le musée avait été bâti autour des ruines du cottage de James et Lily Potter. Vous pouviez encore y contempler, sous un dôme de verre, le jardin envahi par la haie, la maison couverte de lierre dont l'aile droite avait été détruite et l'écriteau à la mémoire du couple, enchevêtré de roses et d'orties, avec toutes les signatures à l'encre éternelle et les messages que les gens y avaient inscrits pendant la seconde guerre.

 _"Si tu lis ceci, Harry, sache que nous sommes tous derrière toi !"... "Vive Harry Potter"... "Bonne chance, Harry, où que tu sois"…_

Il était temps que le héros de la nation rentre chez lui, comme la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , pour une fois inspirée, l'avait titré dans les journaux du soir.

La fille de la deuxième Lily avait chanté pendant l'enterrement, une chanson très simple et incroyablement triste, qu'un artiste anonyme avait composée pour l'occasion et qui parlait d'un phénix et de sortir d'un placard ( _tous les invités n'avaient pas semblé comprendre la référence : il y avait même eu des tabloïds pour s'interroger le lendemain : "_ Harry Potter était-il gay ? Nos révélations en page cinq _". Personne dans la famille n'avait jugé nécessaire de réagir_ ).

Leur cousine avait une voix de cristal, un teint de poupée, un nœud de velours noir dans ses boucles soyeuses et de grands yeux noisette – _les yeux verts de la première Lily semblaient n'avoir été transmis qu'aux Potter chargés de se sacrifier pour sauver le monde_. Les journalistes l'avaient trouvée adorable et mitraillée de photos. Elle était entrée à Poudlard en septembre de cette année, auréolée par le prestige de son père le célèbre joueur de Quidditch, la réputation de beauté de sa mère mannequin pour _Sorcière Hebdo_ et bien sûr la gloire attachée au nom de son grand-père – mais Euphrosine se demandait si elle aussi avait grandi en ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ginny venait toujours seule à ses goûters d'anniversaires…

Outre la famille, les amis et les inévitables politiciens, un tas d'autres personnes avaient tenu à être présentes pour faire leurs adieux à Harry Potter. D'anciens camarades de classe, des collègues de travail, des Aurors en retraite et pas mal de gens qui se souvenaient simplement de la guerre. La plupart d'entre eux avaient les cheveux blancs et beaucoup avaient pleuré pendant toute la cérémonie. Neville Londubat, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard ( _Euphrosine ne pouvait pas vraiment dire "leur école", elle n'y avait été scolarisée que trois mois_ ), sanglotait même ouvertement. Mais, pour deux personnes qui ne pouvaient pas passer une heure dans la même pièce sans élever la voix, sa marraine Hermione et le grand-oncle Ron étaient restés collés l'un à l'autre, pâles et silencieux, comme s'ils ne voyaient rien d'autre que le cercueil recouvert de lys dans lequel on emportait leur meilleur ami.

Dudley Dursley s'était mouché tout le long – bruyamment. Les gens se retournaient de temps à autre pour le fusiller du regard. Sa petite femme douce et rondelette lui tapotait le bras avec compassion. Quand tout le monde avait levé sa baguette et que les salves avaient retenti, lui, il s'était mis debout et avait salué à la façon moldue, rentrant le ventre, le menton tremblant de chagrin comme un enfant.

Drago Malefoy s'était tenu à l'écart pendant les funérailles, mince silhouette de héron solitaire au visage de marbre, si éloigné qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était là par hasard. Mais quand Arthur et Euphrosine étaient revenus le chercher après que tout le monde soit parti, ils l'avaient trouvé appuyé lourdement sur sa canne, seul devant la tombe de son rival de toujours.

Comme c'était étrange de penser que ces vieillards, soixante ans plus tôt, avaient eu quinze ans eux aussi…

Ils avaient été des adolescents boutonneux, maladroits, incertains de leur futur.

 _Comme elle. Comme Harry, comme Albus, comme Arthur._

Mais tous n'avaient pas eu les mêmes _choix_ à faire.

Quinze ans était un âge maudit pour leur famille. Peut-être que c'était seulement parce qu'elle s'appelait Malefoy qu'Euphrosine avait eu un très bon anniversaire en ce qui la concernait, cette année-là : elle avait accompagné sa mère et Scorpius pour assister aux épreuves d'admission à l'Académie de Police Particulière et passé son après-midi à hurler et à trépigner dans les gradins pour encourager son frère sous les yeux amusés d'une douzaine d'instructeurs. Arthur s'était montré excellent, bien sûr. Il fallait s'y attendre de la part de quelqu'un qui avait sacrifié Quidditch et loisirs pour étudier à chaque moment de libre et passé toutes ses vacances scolaires depuis quatre ans à s'entraîner d'arrache-pied.

Euphrosine était si fière de son frère, si heureuse de célébrer ses quinze ans en le félicitant d'avoir réussi ses examens, qu'on aurait pu faire fonctionner une petite dynamo avec son sourire. Elle n'avait perdu sa bonne humeur qu'un bref instant, quand un groupe d'étudiants l'avait sifflée d'un air appréciatif en les croisant dans un couloir et qu'Arthur avait cru nécessaire de leur savonner la tête avec un maléfice de chauve-souris au moment où le colonel Mustang sortait de son bureau : le cadet Potter avait perdu dix points avant même de commencer sa formation, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de terminer major de promotion deux ans plus tard.

Oui, ça avait été un anniversaire formidable. Mais c'était loin d'être "la norme" pour leur famille.

 _A peine un mois avant ses quinze ans, Harry Potter avait vu Cédric Diggory mourir sous ses yeux et assisté à la renaissance de Voldemort dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton._

 _Quelques jours seulement après son anniversaire, Albus Potter avait pris sur lui la colère des dragons et perdu une jambe en affrontant l'Anghenfil sur l'Île d'Islay._

 _L'année de ses quinze ans, Arthur Potter…_

Euphrosine secoua la tête et s'obligea à revenir à l'affaire en cours. Elle s'aperçut que son frère marchait quelques mètres devant elle et se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre en faisant attention où elle mettait les pieds.

La rue était vraiment tapissée de toutes sortes de détritus, certains plus glissants que d'autres. Les vendeurs rentraient leurs étals en s'apostrophant, des enfants se faufilaient pour récupérer des fruits dans les caisses abandonnées, on descendait les grilles des magasins.

Arthur réalisa que sa sœur n'était pas avec lui et il se retourna pour l'attendre.

Par la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée de la maison étroite coincée entre deux immeubles, à côté de laquelle il s'était arrêté, on pouvait voir un couple âgé en train de regarder le journal télévisé sur un poste à l'image vacillante. Euphrosine le leur répara de loin, d'un coup de baguette magique, dans un geste machinal dont elle ne se rendit pas compte.

\- Avant d'interroger les voisins – avant même de porter les échantillons au labo – on devrait scanner le quartier, voir de quel bois les gens sont faits, ici, dit Arthur.

\- Tu penses qu'on pourra repérer Milo ?

\- Il n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques, mais c'est peut-être bien un loup-garou quand même, reprit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. "Si le mec qui a attaqué cette mégère était un récidiviste, il avait peut-être déjà mordu Antonella Lualdi il y a des années. Et j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a plus de mystères dans ce quartier qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Ça vaut le coup de tenter."

\- Mme Cacciatori, rectifia gentiment Euphrosine. "Mme Cacciatori, pas "cette mégère". Peut-être qu'un jour elle s'en voudra de n'avoir pas mieux traité le fils de sa sœur."

\- Dudley Dursley était un gamin, il n'était méchant que parce que c'était l'exemple qu'on lui donnait, dit Arthur qui, visiblement, avait suivi le même train de pensée qu'elle en sortant de ce taudis. "En grandissant il a ouvert les yeux. Cette femme n'est qu'une… une…"

Il serra les mâchoires, le front plissé par la colère.

\- Cette femme est paumée, dit doucement sa sœur en lui posant la main sur le bras et en l'attirant loin de la fenêtre car la vieille dame était venue tirer les rideaux d'un air de penser qu'ils étaient trop bruyants. "Allons, c'est _toi_ qui te rappelles en premier que les gens ne sont que des humains, d'habitude."

Le sourire encourageant qu'elle lui adressait disparut brusquement quand il eut un geste qui n'était devenu que trop familier au fil des derniers mois.

Elle attrapa la main qu'il avait portée machinalement à son nez pour en pincer l'arête et scruta le visage du jeune homme avec sévérité.

\- Tu as de nouveau mal à la tête ?

Arthur dégagea doucement son poignet et sourit. La tempête s'était calmée dans ses yeux verts.

\- ça va, assura-t-il. "C'est déjà en train de passer. Ne t'inquiète pas."

 _"Ne t'inquiète pas"_ était une phrase qui donnait à Euphrosine une furieuse envie de frapper son frère, aussi elle fit un pas en arrière et inspira profondément.

\- Vraiment ?

\- _Vraiment_ , rit Arthur. "Il y avait peut-être une fuite de gaz dans cet appartement."

\- Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une blague, soupira sa sœur.

Elle n'insista pas, parce qu'il semblait n'avoir aucun des autres symptômes habituels – _ce qui voulait sans doute dire qu'il ne mentait pas pour éviter qu'elle ne le traîne chez un médicomage, comme elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle le ferait à la prochaine migraine_ – et le suivit jusqu'à la plazza au centre du Quartier des Manufactures.

Là, ils se séparèrent : il alla s'installer au milieu de l'esplanade, près de la fontaine qui chantait en sourdine, et elle chercha un point de vue en hauteur, facilement accessible, duquel elle pourrait embrasser du regard l'ensemble de la place publique.

C'était la fin de la journée. Des gens rentraient chez eux, d'autres s'installaient aux terrasses des cafés. Des femmes s'interpellaient par les fenêtres encore ouvertes, on sentait se répandre dans la rue l'odeur des soupers mis en route : soupe de légumes, gratin de fromage, riz au lait. Le soleil couchant donnait aux briques une chaude teinte fauve et brillait sur l'eau qui jaillissait de la cruche de la statue d'un cupidon.

Un groupe d'adolescents bavardait sur les marches autour de la fontaine et des filles aux longues dreadlocks faisaient boire leurs chiens hirsutes. Quelques enfants jouaient encore à la marelle devant une porte cochère.

Les pigeons picoraient les restes du marché. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à se replier vers le clocher et les bords du toit de la cathédrale pour dormir. Les chauves-souris s'ébattraient à leur tour en grappes légères avec les derniers moustiques d'automne.

Euphrosine grimpa souplement à l'échelle à l'arrière d'un camion de livraison dont le propriétaire venait juste d'aller s'accouder dans un bar à l'autre bout de la place et elle s'assit sur le toit après en avoir récuré par magie un bon mètre carré.

Son frère, près de la fontaine, avait sorti le violon de son étui et l'avait calé sous son menton.

Euphrosine s'assura qu'il l'avait repérée. Elle lui adressa un signe du pouce, puis enleva ses lunettes et, d'un léger coup de baguette magique, se désillusionna.

Arthur posa son archet sur les cordes laiteuses et sa musique s'éleva sur la place publique, amplifiée par magie.

Le chant du violon se répandit dans le Quartier des Manufactures comme un frémissement agréable, une mélodie très pure qui, si vous y prêtiez attention, vous donnait l'impression de toucher à la vérité des choses.

Pour le commun des mortels, cependant, ce n'était qu'un instrument, très bien joué, mais un peu incongru à l'heure du souper.

Les conversations ne cessèrent donc qu'un instant avant de reprendre. Certains se mirent à regarder Arthur, d'autres se penchèrent pour monter ostensiblement le son sur leurs télévisions ou leurs radios. Les chiens se couchèrent en haletant et les pigeons s'envolèrent comme une grande voile grise déployée sur un navire de briques rouges. Le soleil grandit sur les murs des bâtiments, chatoyant sur les chromes des voitures et le métal des chaises des brasseries.

Euphrosine respira profondément et ferma les paupières pour laisser la musique courir à la surface de sa peau, se fondre en elle, l'envahir, lui parler. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et se mit à regarder autour d'elle.

Ses iris étaient très dilatés, presque noirs. Elle plissait le nez en souriant comme si elle était seulement perchée sur son camion pour "chercher Charlie", mais si quelqu'un avait pu la voir, il aurait certainement été effrayé par la teinte cendrée de sa peau, la façon dont ses cheveux cascadaient dans son dos en se tordant comme s'ils étaient vivants. On eût dit une jeune Parque. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la puissance qu'elle dégageait, savourait seulement le picotement sur ses bras, surfait sur la vague de magie qui lui permettait, tant que le violon jouait, de voir les gens pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

 _Des âmes jeunes, brillantes et lisses. Des âmes âgées, usées, pâlies. Des âmes ternies par des secrets, des âmes remplies d'espoir. Des âmes débordantes d'amour et d'autres calcinées par la haine. Des âmes innocentes, des âmes fatiguées, des âmes en quête de sens, des âmes torturées, des âmes dont la lueur était proche de s'éteindre._

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se livrait à cet exercice, Euphrosine sentit bouillonner en elle un vif désir de les protéger toutes, de les empêcher de souffrir, de leur dire à quel point chacune d'entre elles était précieuse, unique.

Elle le savait, c'était la musique d'Arthur qui provoquait ce sentiment en elle – _son_ intérêt pour les autres, _sa_ volonté de veiller sur eux – mais elle espérait qu'un jour, à force de voir grâce à ses yeux, elle finirait par devenir comme lui.

Elle se concentra, à la recherche des garous. Ce ne fut pas très difficile de les trouver, le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines traçait des filaments couleur d'encre sur leurs silhouettes.

Les trois enfants du couple attaqué pendant sa lune de miel traversèrent la place avec leur mère. L'espace d'un instant, ils ressemblèrent à une bande de louveteaux un peu flous qui se disputaient en jappant joyeusement. Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop jeunes pour avoir tué qui que ce soit et leurs âmes étincelaient comme des perles. Leur père s'était si bien habitué à sa condition qu'il était même capable d'en plaisanter à présent. Sa femme restait fragile et mélancolique, mais elle semblait dévouée à ses enfants et leur souriait aussi souvent que possible.

Euphrosine dénicha ensuite, près de la fontaine, le garçon de dix-sept ans qui était le principal suspect pour le MACUSA – son père avait été mordu vingt ans auparavant et ne s'était jamais remis de ce traumatisme. Il avait passé toute sa vie en thérapie, à surveiller étroitement son fils et à se bourrer de médicaments. Arthur avait fait une partie de basket avec le garçon dans la cour et il en était revenu en disant qu'il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance que quelqu'un avec aussi peu de coordination physique et de confiance en lui-même soit l'auteur des meurtres. On aurait dit un chiot trop vite grandi, avec le poil un peu ébouriffé et la démarche gauche, qui voudrait s'élancer dehors mais qui n'ose s'échapper même lorsqu'on défait sa chaîne. Son père vint le chercher – _une âme grisâtre, recroquevillée, dans un corps affaibli par les drogues où le sang des garous se répandait comme une gangrène noire_.

Elle trouva après cela les membres de la troisième famille, attablés dans un restaurant. Elle sourit en voyant la mère et le plus jeune fils dévorer à belles dents, sans le moindre complexe, des poulets dorés, dodus et juteux. Ça n'avait pas été facile pour cette famille de sorciers quand la femme avait été mordue par un renard-garou, puis lorsque l'enfant était né et s'était transformé à la première pleine lune ( _c'était le seul de leurs cas pour qui le gène avait été activé dès la naissance – il était dormant chez tous les autres Virlouvets de Woonsocket_ ). Mais ensuite, ils s'étaient tous serrés les coudes et maintenant ils étaient en train de demander l'admission du jeune garçon à Ilvermorny. Arthur et Euphrosine avaient promis d'appuyer leur requête auprès du MACUSA.

La jeune femme se tendit en voyant surgir à l'angle de la place la silhouette maigrichonne de Nina Cacciatori. Elle avançait rapidement, les lèvres serrées, poussant la poussette dans laquelle étaient sanglés ses deux bambins avec le visible espoir que le mouvement régulier les endorme avant qu'ils ne se remettent à brailler.

 _Et elle n'avait absolument aucune trace de sang garou dans les veines. Ses enfants non plus._

Elle n'avait donc pas menti – ils n'étaient _pas_ contaminés, malgré le rapport très officiel que la Police Particulière avait fourni sur l'agression de Nina par un loup-garou.

Euphrosine plissa les yeux, espérant distinguer un détail, un indice, mais la femme semblait être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, de plus moldu… à part peut-être pour l'espèce de halo jaunâtre qui l'entourait.

Mais la sœur d'Arthur n'était pas certaine que ce ne soit pas le soleil couchant qui lui jouait des tours.

Elle laissa Mme Cacciatori quitter la place après avoir échangé quelques mots avec la fleuriste qui rentrait ses derniers pots et continua à chercher Milo Lualdi dans la foule nonchalante. Elle ne le trouva pas, mais découvrit deux garous de naissance qui n'avaient pas été signalés au MACUSA.

 _Une très vieille dame coiffée d'un fichu, qui tricotait devant sa porte, tassée sur un tabouret en paille, et un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui disparut sous une arcade avant qu'elle ne puisse voir son visage._

Elle se demandait si elle devait sauter du camion et le suivre, même si cela risquait de rompre brutalement le lien magique entre Arthur et elle, lorsqu'elle repéra un _troisième_ virlouvet adulte qui prenait l'homme en filature.

Ahurie, elle se demandait d'où ils sortaient tous, lorsqu'elle vit le poursuivant échanger un signe de reconnaissance avec un homme dans les veines de qui, sous son trench-coat beige, courait un arc-en-ciel.

 _Des filaments fins et colorés, l'encre des loups garous et de très petites bulles argentées qui pétillaient joyeusement…_

Elle sourit joyeusement parce qu'à sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur Terre à posséder à la fois l'héritage génétique d'un métamorphomage, l'empreinte d'un loup-garou et la signature caractéristique d'une origine vélane, et qu'elle était enchantée que celle-ci fasse partie de l'équipe qu'on envoyait pour les seconder.

Rassérénée, elle se remit à scanner la place. La musique se terminerait bientôt – elle pouvait sentir la fatigue d'Arthur dans la façon plus heurtée avec laquelle les notes venaient se fondre en elle et elle était consciente de la sueur qui perlait sur ses tempes et les ailes de son nez – il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à la fontaine... et s'arrondirent. Son cœur se mit à battre à grands coups, sa bouche s'assécha.

 _L'année_ _de ses quinze ans, Arthur Potter était mort en haut de la Tour Écarlate._

Euphrosine n'était pas là lorsque c'était arrivé. Elle était encore sur la Lune avec sa mère et elle n'avait jamais réussi à lire l'expression dans les yeux de Drago Malefoy quand il évoquait l'aube terrible où l'Evideur s'était dressé devant lui.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré _l'autre_ , celui qui dormait à l'intérieur de son frère.

Mais maintenant, alors que le soleil fauve s'évanouissait peu à peu derrière les immeubles en brique et que le soir montait sur la place comme un brouillard gris, elle le voyait parfaitement.

Il se tenait debout derrière Arthur, la main sur son épaule. Une silhouette pourpre, floue, avec une longue cape flottante, le dos très droit, le menton levé.

Et soudain, comme s'il avait senti le regard d'Euphrosine sur lui, il tourna la tête et la fixa de ses prunelles rouges, vides et brûlantes à la fois.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre : OCTOBRE ROUGE_**


	4. Octobre Rouge

**_Bluedinette, Arty, Sherlock, Tonio, Tampon… quelle joie de vous retrouver, chers "guest reviewers" ! J'ai l'impression d'ouvrir mes volets et de m'apercevoir que mon jardin a fleuri. J'ai reconnu tous vos noms bien sûr. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous êtes là, encore une fois, pour m'encourager et soutenir cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas ! Encore merci et… pour tout le monde, voilà la suite !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Octobre Rouge**

* * *

C'était comme fixer le soleil et avoir l'impression de sombrer dans un champ d'étoiles brûlantes derrière vos paupières. _Comme croiser dans les yeux d'un bébé la lassitude d'une longue vie. Comme si, soudain, le temps n'existait plus et que passé, présent, futur, tout n'était qu'illusion._

Puis le charme se rompit et Euphrosine sursauta, assaillie brutalement par le brouhaha de la rue, les bruits de souper et de télévision par les fenêtres, les rires sur l'esplanade et la fraîcheur de la soirée.

Un peu étourdie, elle remit hâtivement ses lunettes et ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré le côté assez désappointant de la situation : à côté de la fontaine, Arthur se redressait, ahuri, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il tenait son archet dans une main, son violon dans l'autre. Une femme était en train de faire volte-face avec un seau vide, l'air exaspéré.

\- Ah, ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête, lança-t-elle. "On n'a pas idée de faire un tel chambard à l'heure où les honnêtes gens dînent !"

Elle redescendit les marches en menaçant les ados qui s'insurgeaient de leur faire subir le même sort. Les filles aux dreadlocks riaient en caressant leurs chiens qui aboyaient joyeusement et des quolibets fusaient à travers la place. Devant la brasserie, on portait un toast.

Euphrosine soupira. Apparemment certaines personnes étaient complètement insensibles à la musique de son frère… Elle se laissa glisser du camion et se dirigea vers lui avec l'intention de se moquer de lui – _il défendait toujours les moldus accusés par les sorciers d'être d'obtus butors face à la beauté des choses fantastiques_ – et de s'assurer qu'il se change avant de prendre froid.

La silhouette rouge avait disparu à l'instant où la magie avait cessé d'opérer, mais le regard perçant de _l'autre_ continuait à la fixer. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose, de bousculer et de dorloter l'Arthur qu'elle connaissait bien pour oublier son malaise.

En arrivant près de lui, elle s'aperçut qu'une figure en trench-coat beige l'avait précédée. L'air amusé, l'homme observait le violoniste qui s'efforçait d'éponger ses vêtements avec une poignée de mouchoirs en papier arrachés à la boîte que lui avait tendue avec compassion une des serveuses du restaurant de poulet.

\- Beau récital, dit le nouveau venu.

Et il loba une pièce dans l'étui posé sur le bord de la fontaine.

Arthur se redressa en reconnaissant la voix. Sous sa frange dégoulinante d'eau savonneuse, son visage s'éclaira.

\- Remus ! s'écria-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

L'homme se mit à rire et l'étreignit affectueusement. Puis il l'écarta à bout de bras, l'examina avec un sourire narquois.

\- Dans quelle galère vous êtes-vous encore fourrés qu'il faille que je vienne de France pour vous en tirer ? lança-t-il.

Euphrosine lui tapa sur l'épaule.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as pris le premier prétexte pour fuir une de tes ex ! riposta-t-elle avant de se laisser embrasser à son tour.

Remus Lupin était notoirement connu pour être un coureur de jupons. Plutôt grand et sportif, avec des yeux bruns brillants, une voix au charme irrésistible et des cheveux ondulés qui changeaient de couleur suivant ses humeurs, il avait trente-trois ans et portait une montre en or de fabrication gobeline, un diamant à l'oreille gauche, un costume trois pièces de chez Armani et des chaussures de luxe. Son visage ouvert et son sourire aux éclatantes dents blanches auraient semblé plus à leur place à la une d'un magazine _People_ que sur la photo d'identité écornée de la carte de _Chasseur de Mystères_ qu'il présentait dans les bibliothèques poussiéreuses d'Europe.

Onze ans auparavant, il avait été chargé d'escorter les enfants d'Albus Potter jusqu'en Antarctique et il en était revenu obsédé par ses origines lycanthropes. Depuis, il n'avait cessé de se documenter sur le _Rituel des Musgrave_ qui avait joué un si terrible rôle à la fin du voyage.

\- Alors c'est toi notre renfort pour l'enquête ? demanda Arthur, un peu intrigué, tout en terminant de ranger son violon. "Pourquoi le MACUSA a-t-il demandé l'aide d'un spécialiste anglais ?"

Remus sourit finement.

\- Disons que ça aide d'avoir un père qui travaille au Ministère de la Magie dans les relations internationales... Cette affaire avait attiré mon attention.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Euphrosine. "Et ne raconte pas que c'est parce qu'on nous l'a attribuée. Tu n'es pas venu à Noël dernier et pourtant maman t'avait invité spécialement. Qu'est-ce que c'était, ton excuse, déjà ? Ah oui. _La belle Veruska a besoin que je la console_. La consoler d'avance parce que tu allais la tromper en janvier avec une princesse de Russie, je suppose."

\- Une duchesse de Norvège, en fait.

Le chasseur de mystères leur passa à chacun un bras autour des épaules et les entraîna vers la sortie de la place. La nuit tombait rapidement, à présent, et les lampadaires s'allumaient en clignotant dans les rues étroites où le linge en train de sécher sur les cordes tendues entre les immeubles empêchait de voir les étoiles.

\- J'ai des raisons de penser que ce qui se passe à Woonsocket est lié à plusieurs évènements bizarres qui ont eu lieu en Europe ces derniers mois, reprit-il plus sérieusement. "Des gens dont le gène garou est dormant depuis plusieurs générations se mettent à péter un câble. Une gamine mange son chien tout cru, un étudiant en vacances massacre toute sa famille, le patron d'une entreprise se met à jouer les justiciers masqués sur l'autoroute."

Ils débouchèrent du Quartier des Manufactures par une rue transversale à proximité du _Stadium_ , le théâtre historique de Woonsocket, et continuèrent en direction de l'Eglise du Précieux Sang. Le vent s'était levé et il faisait nettement plus froid qu'une heure plus tôt. Dans ses vêtements encore un peu humides, Arthur frissonnait.

Au-dessus d'eux, le croissant de lune s'enfonçait silencieusement dans une épaisse couche de nuages gris.

\- Le seul lien qu'on a pu trouver entre les différents agresseurs, c'est qu'ils avaient récemment fait un voyage aux Etats-Unis. Et je me suis renseigné : outre les cinq meurtres qui ont eu lieu à Woonsocket, il y a eu _quinze_ autres agressions depuis le début d'Octobre sur toute la côte Est, toutes attribuées à des garous.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait ce qui pourrait provoquer une telle vague de violence ? demanda Euphrosine.

Remus s'arrêta et jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentours, comme s'il s'assurait qu'on ne les suivait pas.

\- J'avais envisagé plusieurs possibilités, continua-t-il à voix basse. "Et puis je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait quand je suis venu faire mon rapport au Ministère il y a quelques semaines…"

Ce n'était pas du tout son style de se montrer soupçonneux et impressionnable, aussi le frère et la sœur redoublèrent d'attention.

\- C'était au moment où Dakota Moore était en visite en Grande-Bretagne. Aculeatus Cholmondeley, le ministre de la Magie, devait l'emmener faire une partie de cricket dans le Cheshire et les Aurors étaient en pleine ébullition. J'étais dans l'ascenseur avec l'un d'entre eux quand il a éternué et fait tomber la pile de dossiers qu'il transportait. Je me suis précipité pour lui donner un coup de main, mais il a refusé que je l'aide. Tout est toujours top secret avec ces gars-là."

Il s'interrompit à nouveau et scruta la rue vide derrière eux. Les lampadaires diffusaient une terne lueur orangée et les jardins sur les côtés de l'avenue semblaient étrangement obscurs, menaçants.

\- Bref, je n'ai pas insisté. C'est seulement quand il a été sorti que j'ai remarqué qu'il restait un bout de papier, coincé sous la grille. Ce n'était qu'un Post-it avec les mots _Projet Entente Cordiale_ , mais ce qui m'a fait tiquer, c'est que quelqu'un avait gribouillé un triskèle juste dessous.

Comme les deux autres ne semblaient pas comprendre, il lâcha leurs épaules et reprit avec un peu d'impatience :

\- C'est un symbole garou. Je ne pigeais pas ce qu'il faisait là, alors je suis allé me renseigner au Niveau 2. Et je me suis fait proprement refouler !

Sa voix s'indigna.

\- J'ai vu le moment où ces crétins nerveux de la baguette allaient m'oublietter à cause de ce malheureux post-it !

Arthur se mordilla les lèvres.

\- C'est sûr que c'est bizarre, mais… le lien avec les Etats-Unis ?

\- Ce n'était pas un Post-it de chez nous, dit Remus simplement, en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son trench-coat. "Il portait le symbole du MACUSA."

Ses yeux bruns étaient devenus sombres.

\- Peut-être que je deviens parano, dit-il, mais ces derniers temps je n'arrête pas de me rappeler de ce que Cal et l'ectoplasme avaient dit : qu'après la mort d'Harry Potter, un tas de choses maléfiques qui se tenaient terrées dans l'ombre jusque-là à cause de lui allaient ressurgir… ça fait déjà un an, c'est peut-être le moment de s'inquiéter.

Euphrosine le regarda avec compassion.

\- Ou peut-être que t'es juste surmené, dit-elle gentiment. "T'essaies toujours de te faire passer pour un mauvais garçon, mais tu es encore plus bosseur qu'Arthur, Rem."

Le chasseur de mystères se contenta d'hausser les épaules, mais son sourire était revenu.

\- Où êtes-vous garés ? s'enquit-il. Puis, sans attendre la réponse, il enchaîna : "Au _94 Carrington Avenue_ , j'imagine. Le maire a dit qu'il nous y ferait préparer des chambres. On peut trouver plus moche comme QG..."

Son trench-coat claqua à la brise nocturne quand il se remit en route d'un pas énergique.

\- Si on se dépêche, on aura le temps de commander des pizzas avant que Constantin n'arrive. Je vous jure, ce mec est obsédé par le Quinoa."

Arthur lança un coup d'œil à la fois amusé et interrogateur en direction de sa sœur.

 _"Son partenaire, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Il file un suspect"_ , articula silencieusement la jeune femme.

Elle était sur le point d'ajouter qu'il s'agissait d'un Virlouvet, lorsque Lupin se tourna brusquement vers eux, marchant à reculons du pas rebondissant d'un enfant surexcité.

\- Désolé du retard, au fait. On a dû prendre l'avion. Constantin ne pouvait pas transplaner, bien sûr. Je lui ai offert de le transporter, mais il est drôlement méfiant pour un garou qui a deux grand-mères sorcières.

Arthur aurait voulu en savoir davantage sur l'inconnu qui allait travailler avec eux – il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi on leur envoyait un hybride qui n'avait jamais développé de pouvoirs magiques au lieu de leur attribuer l'aide d'un _sorcier_ mordu par un loup-garou – mais Remus refusa catégoriquement de répondre à ses questions, prétendant que la faim l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Ils commandèrent des pizzas une fois arrivés au somptueux manoir de briques rouges où le maire les logeait pendant la durée de l'enquête et examinèrent un plan de la ville en les attendant.

La suite qui leur avait été attribuée était composée d'un salon et de deux grandes chambres avec des salles de bains adjacentes. Elle était meublée dans le style victorien, avec du parquet partout, des divans crème, des rideaux de soie beige, des lustres dorés, des plantes vertes, des édredons brodés et des tapis moelleux.

On frappa à la porte et une pile de boîtes en carton qui fleuraient délicieusement bon leur fut livrée par un groom qui, visiblement, était plus habitué à servir du caviar et du champagne. Puis, alors qu'il ressortait avec sa desserte vide, un homme entra.

\- Ah, le voilà, dit Remus joyeusement, en empilant deux parts de pizza l'une sur l'autre et en les fourrant dans sa bouche, ce qui rendit absolument inintelligibles les présentations qu'il tenta de faire ensuite.

Arthur et Euphrosine examinèrent le nouveau venu avec curiosité pendant qu'il se débarrassait posément de son blouson en jean et rangeait dans le frigo du bar une salade de pousses d'épinards et de graines de chia.

Il semblait plus âgé qu'eux, mais plus jeune que le chasseur de mystères. Ses traits taillés à la serpe lui donnaient un air assez rustre, mais ses iris d'un brun tirant sur le jaune reflétaient quelqu'un d'intelligent, de discret et de potentiellement dangereux. Il était coiffé de façon asymétrique, avec le poil ras et foncé derrière les oreilles et une vague de cheveux châtains sur le sommet de la tête. Avec sa chemise à carreaux rentrée dans la ceinture, son blue-jean un peu passé et ses chaussures de marche, il n'avait pas l'air d'attacher grande importance à la façon dont il était vêtu.

Le temps que Lupin réussisse à avaler sa bouchée, il ne pipa pas un mot, fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes un peu déformé. Après s'être assuré d'un rapide coup d'œil que personne n'y objectait, il en alluma une au grand mépris du panneau "interdit de fumer" placardé sur la porte derrière lui.

Remus se reprit enfin assez pour pouvoir faire les présentations.

\- Arthur Potter, Euphrosine Malefoy, dit-il, rayonnant. "On est un peu cousins – ma mère est la fille de leur grand-oncle."

Son coéquipier salua sobrement le Traqueur, puis son regard pénétrant s'attarda sur la jeune femme qui rougit légèrement.

\- Heureusement, il n'y a aucun air de famille, dit-il d'une voix un peu lente dans laquelle il y avait une pointe de taquinerie. "Constantin Morave, Police de Portland, je vous seconderai sur cette affaire", ajouta-t-il après un instant.

\- _Portland_ ? répéta Arthur avec incrédulité. "Il n'y avait personne plus près ?"

\- C'est moi qui ai demandé sa participation, dit Remus, l'air triomphant.

Puis, comme personne ne semblait réagir :

\- ça ne vous dit rien ? insista-t-il, un peu déçu. "Morave ? _Musgrave_ ?"

Euphrosine tressaillit et son frère fronça les sourcils.

\- Je cherchais les descendants de la famille depuis un bon moment et j'ai fini par les retrouver, expliqua Remus. "Leur nom avait été altéré après leur passage par Ellis Island, quand ils ont émigré en Amérique en 1911. J'étais déjà en Oregon quand Harvey Specter, le secrétaire de la Présidente, a fait la demande d'un spécialiste auprès du Ministère de la Magie et il a suffi d'un petit coup de fil de mon père pour arranger le reste."

Arthur prit une ou deux minutes pour ingérer la nouvelle, pendant que les yeux de la jeune femme faisaient des allers-retours entre le chasseur de mystères et le policier qui tapotait les cendres de sa cigarette sur le bord du pot d'une plante verte.

\- Alors… ? souffla-t-elle.

Le bel enthousiasme de Remus se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche.

\- Alors il n'a jamais entendu parler du troisième livre de contes, avoua-t-il finalement. "Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'interroger les autres membres de la famille, on trouvera peut-être un indice de leur côté."

Euphrosine se rembrunit, mais la poitrine de son frère se souleva et retomba imperceptiblement, comme s'il était presque soulagé que la réponse à la question ne soit pas plus positive cette fois que tous les autres moments où ils avaient cru toucher au but, obtenir enfin des informations sur ce qui les attendrait quand "les tambours" résonneraient.

Ce n'était pas facile de vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais il avait fini par apprendre à s'y faire, à se dire que peu importait ce que la fin du monde avait en réserve, il se battrait de toute façon sans rien retenir. Il s'apercevait qu'il redoutait maintenant que la menace se concrétise avec une liste de présages qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de guetter anxieusement.

\- Tout ceci est très intéressant, mais revenons-en à l'enquête, dit-il un peu brusquement.

Remus prit un air de chien battu, mais Constantin sembla trouver que c'était effectivement la chose appropriée à faire. Il s'avança, la cigarette pincée au coin de sa bouche, et pointa du doigt un endroit sur la carte.

\- Le suspect que j'ai suivi a son gîte ici. Il a trente-deux ans, travaille pour les abattoirs de la ville et s'appelle Aiolfi Bugiarda. C'est un Virlouvet dont le gène est actif depuis peu, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater."

Il marqua une pause, observant Euphrosine qui feuilletait une liasse de papiers qu'elle avait tirée de sa sacoche.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, il n'est pas répertorié, dit finalement celle-ci.

\- S'il n'a jamais eu de crises, il n'a jamais acheté de potion _Tue-loup_ , c'est logique qu'il soit passé sous le radar, dit Remus.

\- Il y a un jeune garçon avec lui, reprit le flic de Portland. "Treize ou quatorze ans, frêle, blond avec des yeux vairons."

\- Milo, dit Arthur. "C'est donc là-bas qu'il se cache."

Constantin prit le temps de tirer sur sa cigarette et de lâcher une longue bouffée, les yeux à demi fermés. Puis ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur un seul côté de sa bouche, découvrant ses canines pointues en un sourire ironique.

\- Celui-là est un lycanthrope également, mais pas le genre ordinaire. C'est un _tigre_. C'est la première fois que j'en croise un. Le gène a dû rester dormant dans sa famille pendant plusieurs générations. Peut-être qu'ils sont venus aux Etats-Unis avec, eux aussi…

Euphrosine s'impatienta.

\- Le fait qu'ils soient de sang-mêlé l'un comme l'autre ne veut pas dire qu'ils soient coupables, lança-t-elle.

Constantin lui lança un regard étrange, comme s'il était agréablement surpris qu'elle ne précipite pas ses conclusions ou qu'il appréciait qu'elle n'utilise pas le terme "hybride".

\- Il y a définitivement une forte odeur de sang sur l'homme comme sur l'enfant, mais je n'ai pas encore pu examiner les victimes, je ne peux pas être certain que ce soit lié à elles. Avec les forts relents d'ammoniaque qui se dégageaient de leur appartement, je ne pouvais pas déterminer s'il s'agissait de sang humain ou animal, de toute façon.

Arthur, pendant ce temps, avait étalé sur la grande table du salon les cinq dossiers des meurtres de Woonsocket. Les pendeloques en cristal des lustres chatoyaient doucement au-dessus des macabres photographies.

\- Ce qui relie les victimes entre elles, c'est d'abord le Quartier des Manufactures, dit-il. "Mais il nous reste à trouver un motif pour leur assassin, quel qu'il soit."

\- Pour l'assistante sociale, ce _pourrait_ être Milo, dit Euphrosine avec une grimace de tristesse. "Il s'est peut-être dit qu'elle allait enfin le sauver de ce bouge et, quand elle est partie sans rien faire, ça a été la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Ça, et la gifle de Sergio Cacciatori."

Remus examina pensivement les deux fiches qu'il avait ramassées.

\- Je suppose qu'on peut considérer que la boulangère avait remarqué les mauvais traitements infligés au gamin et qu'elle s'est contenté de commérer avec ses voisines. Les sorciers ne sont pas mieux que les moldus quand il s'agit de détourner la tête quand quelqu'un a besoin d'aide.

Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Le technicien de chez _Répare-Vot' balai-Répare-Vot' télé_ a peut-être aussi été témoin d'un truc, ou alors il a _fait_ quelque chose. D'après son entreprise, il est intervenu dans l'immeuble des Cacciatori.

\- Le journaliste no-maj avait parlé d'un scoop, la veille de sa mort, dit Constantin qui étudiait le dossier le plus épais, au bout de la table. " _Quelque chose de fantastique et de grotesque_ , d'après ce qu'il avait raconté à ses collègues. Il n'y a pas de lien avec Milo, mais par contre ses relevés de téléphone montrent qu'il appelait Aiolfi Bugiarda si souvent qu'on pourrait presque qualifier cela d'harcèlement."

Arthur s'était arrêté devant la photo du jeune sorcier de dix-huit ans qui avait été découvert quelques jours après la mort de l'assistante sociale. Le corps de son chien – un dogue allemand, a priori – était étendu à côté de lui. Ils avaient été éventrés tous les deux, on avait emporté – _ou mangé, peut-être ?_ – leurs cœurs… et leurs têtes avaient été arrachées et inversées.

Il frissonna.

 _Seul quelqu'un dévoré par une haine insatiable pouvait avoir tué de cette façon-là._

 _Quelqu'un qui, certainement, avait dû souffrir épouvantablement, appeler à l'aide longtemps sans que jamais on ne lui réponde…_

 _Quelqu'un qui, quand son dernier espoir s'était éteint, avait oublié son âme pour ne devenir qu'un justicier implacable…_

Une main chaude et légère se posa sur son bras.

\- C'est peut-être seulement un tordu, dit Euphrosine, levant vers lui ses yeux gris que ses lunettes rondes faisaient briller et qui refusaient de le laisser se culpabiliser _aussi_ pour cet inconnu. "Tous les tueurs en série n'ont pas eu une enfance malheureuse."

Il s'efforça de sourire, mais n'y parvint pas.

Dans le salon silencieux, la pendule victorienne sur le manteau de la cheminée sonna neuf coups.

\- Il ne tue pas seulement les soirs de pleine lune, dit Remus qui avait comparé les dates des meurtres. "C'est pour cela qu'on n'a pas tout de suite envisagé qu'il puisse s'agir d'un loup-garou."

\- Un Virlouvet peut se transformer à sa guise, ajouta Constantin tranquillement, en écrasant son mégot dans la terre d'une autre plante verte. "C'est peut-être la lune qui l'a éveillé, pour le premier meurtre, si son gène était dormant, mais ensuite il n'en a plus eu besoin."

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il pourrait attaquer n'importe quand, n'importe qui, dit Euphrosine dont la voix trembla légèrement.

Arthur secoua la tête.

\- Pas _n'importe qui_. Il poursuit une certaine quête. Il y a un lien entre les victimes et lui, mais tant qu'on ne l'aura pas trouvé, on ne pourra pas comprendre. En attendant, nous devons protéger la ville.

Les autres hochèrent gravement la tête et se rassemblèrent avec lui autour de la carte. Les pizzas refroidirent, oubliées dans les cartons, pendant qu'ils discutaient de leur plan d'action. Puis ils se redressèrent.

\- Okay, dit Remus en prenant naturellement la tête des opérations comme il était le plus âgé. "Arthur couvrira le _Quai des Tisseurs_. Constantin, tu te placeras à un endroit stratégique pour une course-poursuite éventuelle dans les rues. Je serai sur le toit du _Stadium_ et je coordonnerai les sphères pour garder une vue d'ensemble."

\- Et moi ? intervint Euphrosine.

\- Toi, tu nous attendras au Manoir.

Le visage de la jeune femme se raidit.

\- En faisant _quoi_ exactement ? persifla-t-elle. "Du tricot ?"

Le chasseur de mystères fit rouler ses yeux.

\- Ne commence pas. C'est une opération vraiment dangereuse et ce n'est déjà pas la place d'un Traqueur. Si on avait le renfort d'un Auror ou d'un Grimm, je ne dis pas, tu pourrais participer de loin, mais là, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas courir le risque que tu sois blessée.

\- Les Grimm sont encore plus cinglés que les Braconniers, intervint Constantin d'un ton froid avant que le frère ou la sœur ne puissent répliquer. "Ils ont tendance à se prendre pour des juges alors qu'ils sont supposés travailler à l'amélioration des relations entre nos deux communautés."

Euphrosine n'avait aucun mal à le croire. Elle avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs du MACUSA des agents venus donner leur rapport au _Département de Régulation des Ressortissants de Sang-Mêlé_. Avec leurs sombres chapeaux de feutre et leurs imperméables en cuir noir à la Van Helsing, ils ne donnaient pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir intégré que la loi reconnaissait la citoyenneté américaine des Loups Garous ou le droit à l'éducation pour les Vampires.

\- Enfin, notre coordinateur à Portland n'est pas trop mal, ajouta Constantin avec une expression radoucie, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose de précis. "Je suppose que ça aide qu'il soit marié avec l'une d'entre nous..."

\- Grimm ou Auror, le Bureau n'a pas jugé nécessaire de nous envoyer l'un ou l'autre et nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux de toute manière, reprit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils, agacé de s'apercevoir que Remus semblait toujours les considérer comme des gamins. "Euphrosine est parfaitement qualifiée pour participer à cette opération. Elle appartient à la Police Particulière et c'est un agent brillant."

\- Ouais, ajouta sa sœur en relevant le menton avec défi. "Et d'ailleurs Arthur est plus souvent blessé que moi."

Apparemment, elle n'avait entendu qu'une critique misogyne, pour sa part. Arthur et Remus lâchèrent un soupir en même temps, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Ecoutez, reprit le chasseur de mystères. "Est-ce que vous croyez que votre petite improvisation avec le Détraqueur de Fitchburg est passée inaperçue ? Ou que je ne suis pas au courant des _démêlés_ d'Arthur avec le strangulot de Bâton Rouge ? Je ne veux même pas parler de la fois où vous avez été pris en otage par cette famille de Puckwoodgenies."

\- C'était la faute du stagiaire, grogna Euphrosine.

Remus l'ignora complètement.

\- Je sais que votre beau-père a déjà les cheveux blancs, continua-t-il, "mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en rajouter. Quant à votre mère…"

\- Maman et Scorpius ne savent _rien_ de tout ça et j'espère bien que tu n'es pas allé cafter, Junior, gronda Arthur.

Le chasseur de mystères eut un petit rire ironique.

\- Vous croyez _sérieusement_ qu'un mec qui a travaillé aussi longtemps que Malefoy pour les Services Secrets n'est pas capable d'obtenir toutes les informations qu'il souhaite ? lança-t-il. Puis il redevint sérieux. "Wendy continue de penser que votre boulot consiste à distribuer des nounours en peluche. Je ne vais pas la détromper, mais je n'aimerais pas qu'elle apprenne par accident que _je_ vous ai laissé faire quelque chose de dangereux... Non, c'est _non_. Tu resteras ici, Euphrosine."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Ils étaient tous les quatre sur le toit du _Stadium_.

Remus, les bras levés vers la nuit, terminait de déployer les sphères magiques, comme une nuée de bulles blanches et brillantes qui se répandait dans les rues sombres et étroites.

\- Comme ça, on devrait pouvoir garder un œil partout, dit le chasseur de mystères en faisant rouler ses épaules dans son trench-coat quand il eut fini. "Cela nous permettra de voler au secours d'une potentielle victime et d'éviter les… accidents."

Il glissa un coup d'œil contrarié en direction d'Euphrosine qui fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

C'était Constantin qui avait eu le dernier mot, en avançant soudain de sa voix tranquille que la surface à couvrir dans le Quartier des Manufactures nécessitait un autre ailier. Il avait aussi ajouté qu'il veillerait sur la jeune femme, ce qui lui avait valu un double regard noir de la part du frère et de la sœur, mais pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons.

Arthur tira une montre à gousset de la poche de son jean et la consulta. Remus, qui était juste à côté de lui, oublia la querelle à cause du pincement nostalgique qui lui mordit le cœur en reconnaissant l'objet.

 _Il avait cinq ans et ses parents étaient encore une fois en retard._

 _\- Regarde bien les aiguilles, loupiot. Quand elles seront ensemble sur le douze, ton papa viendra te chercher._

 _\- C'est dans longtemps !_

 _\- Pas tant que tu crois. Mais j'ai une idée pour que le temps passe plus vite. Il y a une nichée de porlocks dans les écuries à l'Institut. Tu veux venir les voir ?_

 _Il avait seize ans et il ne savait pas comment expliquer à son paternel qu'il en savait_ juste un peu plus _qu'il ne l'aurait dû au sujet des filles depuis ses vacances en France et que, devant ce monde merveilleux qui le remplissait d'excitation, il ressentait aussi comme une certaine vague de tristesse. La montre était posée sur la table du café, entre eux. Albus Potter riait, de ce rire profond et chaleureux que personne ne pouvait imiter. Quelque part, Remus était soulagé qu'il ait réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. Puis Albus se penchait et lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Dans ses yeux verts, il y avait la tendresse d'un père et la complicité d'un grand frère._

 _\- Tu peux commencer par lui dire : "parlons d'homme à homme"._

 _Il avait vingt-deux ans et la montre luisait doucement sur la table de nuit, à la lueur des bougies et des particules magiques. Ses larmes brûlantes se mêlaient au sang qui encroûtait tout un côté de son visage. La douleur de ses blessures n'était rien en comparaison du chagrin et de la culpabilité qui lui broyaient le cœur._

 _Albus était mort et Arthur reposait à côté de lui. Dans un instant, Wendy et Euphrosine allaient entrer et apprendre qu'elles avaient tout perdu, comme lui – à cause de lui._

Le boîtier doré se referma avec un claquement et les souvenirs s'évaporèrent.

\- Onze heures, dit Arthur en relevant la tête. Ses prunelles d'émeraude étincelèrent brièvement à la lueur de leurs baguettes. "Il est temps de rejoindre nos positions."

Et sans un regard vers sa sœur, comme pour prouver qu'il avait toute confiance en ses capacités, il sauta du bâtiment et la nuit l'engloutit. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent pétarader la moto qui s'éloignait en direction du coin où habitait Aiolfi Bugiarda.

Constantin et Euphrosine grimpèrent sur l'immeuble voisin par une étroite échelle de ramoneur et s'acheminèrent vers le centre-ville.

Remus resta là où il était, les sourcils froncés, son trench-coat agité par le vent nocturne, à surveiller la ville noire, piquetée de minuscules lumières carrées, qui ressemblait à un immense jeu de plateformes.

Quelque part dans le lointain, une sirène de police s'éleva. Des jingles de publicités assourdis se mêlaient à d'indistincts bruits de dispute et de vaisselle. Un matou en chaleur se mit à miauler et un autre lui répondit. Des aboiements éclatèrent, puis une grosse voix d'homme résonna, les chats détalèrent et tout se tut à nouveau.

Il faisait froid et le croissant de lune qui était enfin sorti des nuages jetait une lueur blafarde sur le toit du bâtiment, étirant leurs ombres.

Constantin alluma une nouvelle cigarette, sans cesser d'observer les alentours.

Euphrosine métamorphosa ses escarpins en une confortable paire de converses, ce qui lui fit perdre une demi-douzaine de centimètres, mais lui donna tout de suite l'air plus crédible. Elle promena sa baguette sur ses vêtements pour les teindre en noir, puis tressa par magie ses cheveux blonds vénitiens, les attachant en couronne sur sa tête comme elle le faisait à l'époque où elle retrouvait Arthur dans le vallon encaissé.

Elle eut un petit sourire à ce souvenir. Aucun entraînement à l'Académie n'avait été aussi dur ni aussi enthousiasmant que ce rendez-vous quotidien à l'aube avec son frère, quand ils étaient encore à l'école.

Les montagnes enneigées étaient colorées de rose derrière eux et le lac scintillait, reflétant le ciel d'un bleu pur et les hauts sapins. L'air embaumait. Il faisait toujours un peu frisquet quand ils arrivaient. Les oiseaux gazouillaient et, quelques fois, ils apercevaient entre les branches un ours qui s'éloignait lourdement ou une biche qui levait brusquement la tête dans une clairière poudrée d'or.

La paix qui régnait à cet endroit les avait aidés à se reconstruire peu à peu. Euphrosine savait qu'elle avait laissé son enfance en Antarctique et qu'Arthur ne pourrait plus jamais être le même, maintenant qu'une bombe à retardement vivait en lui, mais au fil des jours, elle s'était surprise à croire qu'il ne leur était pas interdit d'être heureux.

 _Protego. Wingardium Leviosa. Expelliarmus._

Elle n'avait jamais été très douée à l'école, mais tous les sortilèges qu'Arthur lui avait appris s'étaient gravés en elle comme des réflexes instinctifs. C'était un excellent professeur – intransigeant, aussi – et au fur et à mesure qu'il avait pris de l'assurance et que ces sessions étaient devenues aussi amusantes pour lui que pour elle, ses leçons étaient devenues vraiment passionnantes.

Charmes de protection pour toutes les situations (incendie, glissement de terrain, attaque de zombies, manipulation par des forces obscures, mouvements de foule), enchantements pour se fondre dans le paysage, rester sous l'eau pendant des heures, esquiver, rattraper, attacher, réduire, agrandir, guérir une plaie ou une brûlure… il avait fait en sorte qu'elle puisse toujours se défendre, même quand il ne serait pas là.

Mais _jamais_ il ne lui avait appris à attaquer. Parfois, pendant qu'elle faisait une pause, haletante, trempée de sueur et couverte de bleus, il s'entraînait tout seul au bout du vallon encaissé, dans le coin où il n'y avait que des pierres. Les sortilèges que lui enseignait Harry Potter pendant les vacances ricochaient sur les rochers en laissant des impacts noirs qui fumaient et ses yeux, alors, montraient une dureté désespérée.

Quand Arthur était entré à l'Académie de Police Particulière, elle avait continué à se rendre au vallon à l'aube, seule au début, puis avec Zach après qu'il ait eu découvert son secret.

 _Zach qui était drôle, intelligent et même beau en dépit ses oreilles décollées. Zach dont elle n'avait pas tardé à tomber amoureuse et dont les yeux bleus la contemplaient souvent à la dérobée avec l'air de penser qu'elle était un miracle, mais qui se comportait obstinément en meilleur ami. Zach qui l'avait embrassée le soir du bal de promotion et qui avait disparu complètement après l'obtention de leur diplôme._

Euphrosine secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses rêveries. Elle n'avait plus dix-sept ans et, ce soir, ses coéquipiers avaient besoin qu'elle soit concentrée, efficace, aussi réactive que lorsqu'Arthur lâchait contre elle le dragon de pierre ensorcelé pendant leurs séances d'entraînement.

\- Alors vous êtes un Musgrave ? dit-elle en matière de conversation.

Constantin eut une espèce de petit rire. Il lâcha une bouffée de fumée qui s'éleva, étrangement claire dans l'obscurité. Le bout incandescent de sa cigarette brûlait comme un minuscule œil rouge dans la nuit.

\- Mes ancêtres portaient ce nom-là, en effet. Mais je ne pense pas que nous soyons vraiment les descendants du Premier Loup-Garou ! J'imagine plutôt que l'un des Musgrave est l'auteur de cette jolie légende.

Il marqua une pause pour la regarder, la troublant une fois de plus avec ses iris dorés indéchiffrables.

\- Nous avons le manuscrit original des _Contes du Passeur d'Âmes_ à la Grande Maison, continua-t-il du même ton calme, comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. "Mais je ne crois pas un instant que les formules qu'il contient soient fiables."

\- Moi j'y crois, dit Euphrosine. "Le _Rituel des Musgrave_ a sauvé la vie de mon frère, il y a onze ans."

Constantin ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, puis il laissa tomber son mégot et l'écrasa soigneusement sous son talon.

\- C'est ce que Lupin m'a dit, en effet.

La jeune femme se demanda s'il entendait par là qu'il ne la croyait pas plus qu'il n'avait cru Remus ou si, au contraire, il acceptait l'extraordinaire avec placidité.

\- Vous pouvez vous métamorphoser à volonté ? reprit-elle au lieu de creuser la question.

\- Oui. C'est plus facile en période de pleine lune, mais techniquement je peux changer au milieu de la journée si je le souhaite.

Il eut de nouveau cet étrange sourire un peu ironique qui ne retroussait qu'un côté de sa bouche et lui donnait l'air à la fois attirant et inquiétant.

\- Evidemment je ne le fais pas en public, ajouta-t-il. "Cela pourrait créer un mouvement de panique."

Elle pouffa de rire, puis se rembrunit soudain.

\- Milo et Aiolfi ont la même capacité, n'est-ce pas ? Et l'assassin aussi, si ce n'est pas l'un d'entre eux.

Constantin hocha le menton.

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, lorsqu'une des sphères explosa à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux et monta comme une fusée au-dessus de la ville.

Euphrosine se rua dans cette direction, roulant souplement au-dessus du parapet pour sauter sur le toit voisin, sans attendre son coéquipier.

Quand il la rattrapa, à longues foulées, elle faillit foncer dans une cheminée, tant son apparence la surprit.

Il s'était métamorphosé. C'était un énorme loup brun, bien plus grand que la moyenne, avec une masse de poils gris et blancs sur l'échine comme une crinière et des yeux d'or qui perçaient la nuit.

On lui avait toujours décrit les garous comme des créatures hideuses, mais il y avait de la majesté dans la façon dont celui-ci se déplaçait à grands bonds sur les toits, ses griffes cliquetant brièvement sur les tôles.

Un hurlement à glacer le sang s'éleva dans la ville.

\- Il est en train de chasser, gronda le loup qui s'était arrêté un instant à côté d'elle. (Euphrosine n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître la voix du flic de Portland). "Il a déjà versé le sang et cela l'enivre. Dépêchons, il faut lui couper la route avant qu'il ne rattrape sa proie."

Il partit vers la droite. Sa longue queue touffue flotta un instant entre deux cheminées, comme un panache gris, puis la jeune femme le perdit de vue dans l'obscurité blafarde.

La moto rugit sur les quais.

Euphrosine se ressaisit et partit vers la gauche pour prêter main forte à ses coéquipiers.

Parmi tous les sortilèges qu'Arthur lui avait enseignés, celui qu'elle préférait était celui qui la catapultait vers le ciel. Pendant une fraction de seconde, quand elle était suspendue dans le vide, cambrée, les bras écartés, elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'envolait.

 _Elle n'était plus Euphrosine Malefoy avec ses complexes et ses traumatismes, la petite orpheline maigrichonne aux vagues compétences de mécanique ou le Passeur d'Âmes effrayé par sa propre puissance, mais le papillon d'Albus, l'étoile de Scorpius, la guerrière amazone que sa mère avait toujours vue en elle. Elle était libre, elle était tout l'univers, elle était Zo – seulement Zo._

Elle pivotait dans les airs, ramenant ses bras et ses jambes vers elle et lançait fermement le long serpentin du fouet magique à travers l'espace. Il se crochetait à quelque chose et ensuite, dans une secousse qui lui soulevait le cœur et lui donnait l'impression d'être ivre de joie, elle faisait un looping et elle décollait à nouveau.

Il avait fallu bien des chutes dans le lac – et dans les filets de protection déployés partout ailleurs – avant qu'elle ne réussisse à maîtriser l'enchaînement et à faire le tour du vallon encaissé en bondissant à dix mètres d'altitude tout en se défendant contre les attaques de son frère.

Arthur, rayonnant, l'avait fait tourbillonner dans ses bras, la première fois qu'elle y était parvenue. Ils avaient célébré cette petite – _énorme_ – victoire en se faufilant jusqu'au village pour acheter des frites – _on n'en mangeait jamais au château_ – et s'étaient fait prendre en revenant. Ils avaient terminé la semaine en retenue, à pouffer de rire chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.

Maintenant, chaque fois qu'elle retombait souplement sur un toit et se remettait à courir, haletante, les yeux picotés par le froid de la nuit, les muscles douloureux, elle se rappelait de ce moment et accélérait encore.

Toute sa vie elle avait travaillé en vue d'une bataille qui ravagerait le monde et elle s'était juré que son frère ne la mènerait pas seul, qu'elle serait là pour le seconder. Jusque-là, il avait toujours réussi à risquer sa vie en premier pendant leurs missions qui, pourtant, n'avaient pas un enjeu de si grande envergure. Il prenait chaque défi sur sa route comme s'il n'y avait aucun lendemain, comme s'il était seul face à son destin. Ce soir, elle allait lui montrer qu'il pouvait _vraiment_ compter sur elle, qu'il n'avait pas eu tort de la défendre devant Remus.

Elle s'élança à nouveau, sentit la décharge de magie la pousser dans le dos et croisa ses poignets, se préparant à tourner sur elle-même. Ses jambes se déployèrent, elle étendit sa baguette…

Et au moment de dérouler le fouet, se rendit compte qu'elle avait une vue parfaite du meurtrier.

Il galopait à perdre haleine dans l'avenue juste en dessous d'elle, les oreilles rabattues en arrière, poursuivant la moto.

Arthur était penché sur le guidon et une femme échevelée s'agrippait à sa taille, couverte de sang.

Euphrosine fit un roulé-boulé sur le toit suivant, se releva aussitôt et se remit à courir, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était écorché la joue sur un bout de métal. De loin, elle aperçut Constantin qui convergeait dans cette direction, ainsi que la forme volatile de Remus qui transplanait et réapparaissait à différents endroits, de plus en plus proche.

Elle se propulsa dans les airs à nouveau, mais cette fois elle visa consciencieusement le meurtrier pendant les quelques secondes où son élan la garda au-dessus de la rue. Elle eut le temps de voir qu'elle l'avait touché et entendit son cri plaintif pendant qu'elle exécutait son deuxième looping.

Les muscles de ses bras lui faisaient mal à force de se tendre, emportés par le fouet magique, mais elle ne ralentit pas pour autant, essuyant d'un revers de manche la sueur et le sang qui dégoulinaient sur son visage.

Ses lunettes étaient fixées sur son nez par un enchantement ( _une leçon durement apprise lors des entraînements avec Arthur_ ), mais ses cheveux se défirent quand elle se catapulta pour la énième fois au-dessus de Woonsocket et lui cachèrent la vue. Un peu affolée, elle loupa son lancer, se sentit tomber. L'adrénaline fusa dans ses veines et elle se rattrapa juste à temps.

Mais au moment où ses pieds allaient toucher le bord du prochain toit, une masse de fourrure la renversa et roula avec elle sur la surface bétonnée. Le choc lui coupa le souffle, puis sa tête heurta violemment une tour en métal et elle lâcha sa baguette. Elle cria, se roula en boule pour se protéger, mais des griffes s'enfoncèrent dans ses vêtements, de grosses pattes l'enserrèrent, un souffle chaud balaya son visage et elle sentit des dents effilées comme du verre s'appuyer sur sa gorge.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre_** ** _: LE MAUVAIS_**


	5. L'Œil du Tigre

**Chapitre 3 : L'Œil du Tigre**

* * *

C'était le tigre.

Il la tenait punaisée au sol et il allait lui déchirer la gorge, lui labourer la poitrine avec ses griffes – _planter ses crocs dans sa chair et lui transmettre le virus garou_.

Le cœur d'Euphrosine trébucha sur un battement et, l'espace d'un instant qui dura une éternité, cessa de battre. Les yeux dilatés de terreur, elle oublia son dos meurtri, son crâne qui résonnait, les coupures cuisantes sur ses bras et son visage.

Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, oh non, elle avait trop souvent fait l'aller-retour de l'autre côté du Voile pour craindre le voyage qui commençait au-delà de la Rivière. Mais soudain elle réalisait avec une clarté aveuglante que ce qu'elle redoutait plus que tout était de subir le sort qui avait été celui d'Harry Potter et d'Albus – le destin maudit qui attendait Arthur.

 _Et qu'elle était prête à trahir toutes ses promesses pour y échapper._

Un sanglot amer lui échappa. La patte du tigre s'appesantit plus lourdement sur sa cage thoracique et son souffle chaud se promena sur son visage. Une goutte de bave lui étoila la joue.

Euphrosine suffoquait, mais elle s'obligea à se calmer, à réfléchir. Il allait la mordre. Mais si elle bougeait, si elle tentait une action désespérée, peut-être qu'il se contenterait de la tuer.

 _Mourir était préférable à voir son âme partagée en deux._

Ses talons cherchèrent un appui dans les aspérités du toit, elle poussa sur ses bras, enfonça ses ongles dans la fourrure épaisse, réussit à libérer sa bouche et invoqua sa baguette d'une voix rauque.

Le tigre gronda et la balaya d'un coup de patte. Elle roula brutalement sur le sol semé de petits bouts de verre, heurta à nouveau une cheminée et lâcha un cri de douleur. Un goût d'émail se répandit dans sa bouche, ses yeux papillotèrent, obscurcis par des étoiles noires. Les sons s'étouffèrent – quelqu'un l'appelait, une sirène de police résonnait quelque part – la nuit bascula et, avec elle, toute la ville, comme si la jeune femme la regardait la tête en bas.

Le tigre s'avança, les oreilles couchées en arrière, les crocs découverts et les moustaches frémissantes. Sa queue annelée se balançait furieusement derrière lui.

La baguette d'Euphrosine n'était qu'à quelques mètres, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge tuméfiée. Une larme brilla sur sa joue.

 _Arthur… Arthur… maman… Scorpius…_

Tout devenait si sombre.

Quelqu'un hurlait toujours son nom, très loin. Elle n'avait pas la force de se redresser, de regarder.

 _Arthur… Pardon…_

Le tigre se penchait sur elle.

 _Il avait un œil jaune et un œil bleu._

Au-dessus de la tête bourrue de l'animal, des milliers d'étoiles brillaient. Une forme grise bondit entre deux cheminées et les cacha un instant.

 _L'œil jaune étincelait avec férocité, mais l'œil bleu semblait aussi terrifié qu'elle…_

Euphrosine n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que son esprit embrumé essayait de lui dire car le tigre fut soudain arraché de terre.

Elle aperçut encore la grande silhouette du loup qui tenait le tigre par la peau du cou et le secouait comme un vulgaire chaton, auréolé par la lune argentée, puis elle s'évanouit.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Elle était très loin. Elle flottait dans le néant.

Des voix chuchotaient, mais elle ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qu'elles disaient. Ce n'était pas le chemin qui menait à la Rivière. De loin en loin, de petites lueurs s'allumaient et se consumaient très vite, comme des lucioles.

Elle était seule.

Non, _il_ était là, lui-aussi.

L'œil jaune du tigre la menaçait, mais l'œil bleu de l'enfant la suppliait.

\- Milo…

Elle essaya de lui parler – mais les mots franchissaient ses lèvres sans un son et elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

Il disparut.

Les lumières éphémères se transformèrent en lampadaires un peu troubles. Des pas résonnèrent comme dans une rue vide pendant la nuit, les voix se firent plus proches, inquiètes.

Il lui sembla qu'on appelait encore son nom.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle sentait maintenant des bras qui la portaient, forts, rassurants. Elle entrouvrit les paupières, distingua un menton, une oreille, respira une odeur d'essence, de chien mouillé et d'after-shave à la bergamote… puis l'obscurité se referma sur elle à nouveau.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Elle reprit conscience peu à peu, comme si elle gravissait un escalier vers une grande embrasure ensoleillée à pas lents et de plus en plus lourds. Sa tête bourdonnait, sa gorge était en feu, elle avait mal partout – sauf dans son bras droit qui semblait privé de toute sensation. Elle réalisa soudain que ses yeux étaient fermés et les ouvrit péniblement, battant des cils pour essayer d'y voir plus clair.

La pièce où elle se trouvait n'était pas sa chambre – il y faisait un peu sombre, un lustre grandiloquent éclairait des moulures alambiquées et il y avait des miroirs dorés sur la tapisserie rose qui penchait sur le côté, comme si le plafond essayait de toucher le plancher. Une grosse plante verte sur une commode en marbre ne semblait pas pouvoir se décider à garder une forme stable. Perplexe, Euphrosine la regarda grossir et s'étirer pendant quelques instants, puis cela lui donna la nausée et elle referma les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, la lumière avait changé. Ce devait être tôt le matin, une douce clarté filtrait à travers les longs rideaux blancs de la porte-fenêtre.

Une figure floue se dressait près d'elle, immobile. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour distinguer la personne, puis pour se rappeler de son nom. C'était Constantin Musgrave. _Non, Morave_ , se corrigea-t-elle machinalement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, aussi elle l'examina curieusement.

Il lisait un livre un peu écorné, assis avec une jambe croisée sur l'autre, dans un fauteuil de style victorien. Une barbe naissante, d'un brun mêlé de poils gris, adoucissait ses traits taillés à la serpe, lui donnant l'air beaucoup plus jeune que la veille. Pour une fois, il ne fumait pas, mais il mâchouillait ce qui devait être un bâton de réglisse.

Quand la vision d'Euphrosine se fut enfin complètement stabilisée, elle put déchiffrer le titre du livre. C'était _Feuilles d'herbe_ , de Walt Whitman. Cela lui fit penser à son premier professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal, quand elle était encore à Poudlard. _Arthur l'admirait beaucoup._ _Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Kipling ? Keating ?_ Elle ne se rappelait plus. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

Un gémissement se fraya un passage dans sa gorge enflée. Elle bougea, les draps se froissèrent et Constantin leva la tête en l'entendant.

Il marqua posément sa page, ferma le recueil de poèmes et le posa sur la table de nuit avant de se pencher vers elle.

\- Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Euphrosine prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la question, puis des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux quand elle réalisa à quel point elle se sentait faible, confuse, meurtrie. Sa gorge en particulier la brûlait et il lui fallut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour en extirper un son.

\- Ar't'r ? balbutia-t-elle.

Constantin sourit et inclina le menton vers l'autre côté du lit. Agacée qu'il ne réponde pas plus clairement, elle tourna la tête avec difficulté, puis un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres en découvrant une masse de cheveux noirs ébouriffés et elle se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux.

Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait plus aucune sensation dans le bras droit : Arthur s'était endormi dessus. Il avait dû rester un bon moment à lui tenir la main, avant que la fatigue ne remporte la victoire et qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil en gardant cette position inconfortable, assis en tailleur sur le tapis, les coudes sur le matelas, le cou plié bizarrement.

Il respirait avec régularité. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé, même s'il y avait du sang sur la manche de sa chemise à carreaux verts.

Elle tressaillit quand une main se glissa sous sa nuque pour l'aider à se redresser. Constantin porta un verre à ses lèvres et elle but avidement, malgré le goût tiède et sirupeux de la potion.

Le feu dans sa gorge s'apaisa un peu, mais l'effort la laissa épuisée. La tête lui tournait et elle fut reconnaissante lorsqu'elle put à nouveau s'enfoncer dans les oreillers moelleux. Constantin ne dit rien, mais il ne reprit pas non plus son livre.

Euphrosine se sentit étrangement contente qu'il ne s'en aille pas.

Ses yeux revinrent sur son frère. Il était très pâle et, même dans son sommeil, ses traits restaient crispés, ses longs cils frémissaient. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'avait aucune peine à imaginer l'angoisse qu'il avait dû ressentir – et la culpabilité qui devait le ronger maintenant.

\- J'ai tout fait foirer, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'avait parlé que pour elle-même et sa voix était très rauque, à peine audible, mais Constantin avait l'ouïe fine, apparemment.

\- Et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, dit-il tranquillement.

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux, les yeux pleins de larmes, mais il ne se troubla pas. Le bâton de réglisse était coincé au coin de sa bouche, comme un mégot.

\- Nos métiers ne sont pas si différents, continua-t-il en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, joignant machinalement les mains et les contemplant comme s'il se parlait en fait à lui-même. "Nous passons notre temps à essayer d'empêcher que des tragédies arrivent ou à gérer les conséquences de la folie des hommes. Souvent, nos efforts ne servent à rien. Mais, parfois… seulement _parfois_ , il nous est accordé de sauver quelqu'un."

Il releva le menton et ses iris dorés fixèrent la jeune femme avec gravité.

\- Ces jours-là, nous ne pouvons qu'être reconnaissants.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Reconnaître nos erreurs est une bonne chose, Euphrosine. Toujours chercher à s'améliorer aussi. Mais ne pas s'autoriser à échouer est dangereux, stupide et arrogant. Pour sauver le monde, il faut commencer par une personne à la fois et se rappeler que l'on n'arrivera sans doute jamais au bout.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle savait aussi qu'il y avait une différence entre _comprendre_ et _changer_.

\- Nous avons sauvé Nina Cacciatori aujourd'hui, conclut Constantin. "Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que nous avons aussi, d'une certaine façon, sauvé Milo."

Elle arqua un sourcil.

\- Nous l'avons ramené, répondit le flic de Portland à sa question muette. "Il ne t'a pas mordue. Il n'a tué personne. Le garou qui a commis tous ces meurtres est Aiolfi Bugiarda."

Il hésita, puis ajouta d'un ton plus grave :

\- _Lui_ nous a échappé.

Euphrosine resta silencieuse quelques instants, absorbant l'information. Si elle ne s'était pas sentie si faible, elle aurait bondi immédiatement hors de son lit pour partir arpenter la ville à la recherche du tueur. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce que les deux hommes faisaient à son chevet, d'ailleurs, au lieu d'être sur le pied de guerre.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, dit Constantin comme s'il devinait ses pensées. "Remus a longuement interrogé Nina après que le médicomage l'aie soignée et nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que la prochaine personne qu'Aiolfi attaquera sera Sergio Cacciatori. La police no-maj s'occupe de le protéger pendant la journée. Nous prendrons le relais au coucher du soleil."

Il marqua une pause, retira le bâton de réglisse de sa bouche et le considéra un instant comme s'il regrettait qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une cigarette, puis le percha à nouveau au coin de ses lèvres et plongea son regard doré dans les yeux gris d'Euphrosine.

\- Ce sera la nuit d'Halloween. Milo nous a dit qu'Aiolfi lui avait promis que tout serait terminé ce soir-là, qu'ils prendraient ensemble un nouveau départ.

Une profonde tristesse adoucit ses traits aiguisés et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air presque aussi fatigué qu'Arthur.

\- Ce n'est pas une belle histoire et elle se terminera mal, murmura-t-il. "Ton frère avait raison. Il ne s'agit pas d'un tueur assoiffé de sang, mais d'une quête de justice. Aiolfi a recueilli Milo et il élimine un à un les gens qui l'ont blessé ou négligé. Il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir achevé sa tâche."

Euphrosine hocha la tête.

\- Alors nous aurons besoin d'y être tous, dit-elle fermement, malgré sa gorge douloureuse.

Elle repoussa les draps, dégagea délicatement son bras pris au piège. Arthur ne s'éveilla pas. Entre la force magique qu'il lui avait communiquée la veille par son violon pour qu'elle puisse examiner les âmes et les émotions de cette nuit, il devait être complètement épuisé.

Elle le regarda avec tendresse, tout en frottant son bras droit qui fourmillait, puis tourna son regard gris étincelant vers le flic qui n'avait pas bougé et l'observait sans faire mine de l'empêcher de se lever.

\- Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite je veux entendre le rapport complet, dit-elle en pivotant pour poser ses pieds sur le tapis. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. "Je voudrais aussi interroger Milo."

L'homme acquiesça. Il fit reculer son fauteuil et se déplia – _il n'était pas aussi grand que Remus, mais devait sans doute la dépasser de quelques centimètres, maintenant qu'elle y pensait_. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider, mais elle la refusa et se leva dès que la circulation fut revenue dans son bras droit.

Des mouches noires dansèrent devant ses yeux et ses jambes flageolèrent. Elle perdit l'équilibre. Constantin la rattrapa, lui passa un bras autour de la taille. Sa barbe un peu rude effleura la tempe de la jeune femme dont le nez frôla un col de chemise encore un peu imprégné d'after-shave à la bergamote – et Euphrosine réalisa soudain que c'était _lui_ qui l'avait ramenée au Manoir.

Elle aurait dû le savoir.

Ce n'était pas du tout la même sensation qu'avec Arthur. Lorsque son frère la portait, elle se sentait enveloppée dans un cocon de tendresse, protégée du monde entier – redevenue une petite fille qui n'avait rien à craindre tant qu'il était près d'elle. Mais l'impression de sécurité qui se dégageait de cette étreinte-ci était différente. C'était comme si ces bras puissants la respectaient – ne niaient pas qu'elle put se défendre, attendaient simplement qu'elle puisse se tenir debout seule – mais en même temps la soutenaient avec précaution, comme si elle était une chose précieuse…

Elle se racla la gorge pour dissiper ce drôle de sentiment et contraignit son corps à se redresser.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne portait qu'un peignoir blanc brodé au chiffre du Manoir et que son mouvement l'avait entrouvert. Piquant un fard, elle couvrit rapidement sa poitrine nue.

\- C'est la médicomage qui t'a examinée qui t'a changée, dit Constantin de sa voix polie et tranquille, mais sans détourner aucunement les yeux, comme si tout ceci n'était que très naturel – ou ne lui faisait aucun effet.

Malgré son embarras, Euphrosine ressentit une curieuse pointe d'indignation à cette idée.

\- Tu étais couverte d'ecchymoses, tu saignais et il fallait absolument être certain que le tigre-garou ne t'avait ni mordue ni griffée, conclut le flic en la soutenant jusqu'à la salle de bain et en la laissant sur le pas de la porte, une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'elle se tenait au chambranle et ne risquait pas de chanceler encore une fois. "Je serai dans le salon si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

Il parut penser à quelque chose.

\- Ou je peux aussi réveiller Arthur, si tu préfères, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire, que la jeune femme trouva un peu trop ironique à son goût.

\- Ça ira, grogna-t-elle. "Merci."

Et elle ferma hâtivement la porte, parce que ses joues s'enflammaient à nouveau et qu'elle n'était pas – _absolument pas –_ une collégienne qui se pâme en présence d'un héros mal rasé avec des dents de loup et un after-shave hyper masculin.

La salle de bains était aussi élégante que le reste des appartements que le maire avait mis à leur disposition. La baignoire sur pieds de lion était immense, les serviettes moelleuses, il y faisait bien chaud et l'éclairage était très flatteur.

Euphrosine fit cependant la grimace en croisant son reflet dans le large miroir au-dessus de la vasque en porcelaine. Son visage était blême, ses cheveux sales et entortillés. Elle avait l'air d'un panda en pleine dépression. Son mascara s'était émietté sur ses pommettes et son eye-liner mélangé à ses cernes profonds. Sa joue écorchée avait été soignée par magie, mais des marques jaunes et bleuâtres marbraient encore sa peau.

Elle ouvrit le robinet, fit couler un filet d'eau et, en passant sa main dessous, se rendit compte que ses ongles étaient cassés.

Un vertige la saisit, elle se rattrapa au lavabo.

 _"Il ne t'a pas mordue."_

Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle s'était éveillée.

L'œil jaune du tigre la fixait, farouche, mais l'œil bleu de l'enfant la suppliait.

 _"Il ne t'a pas mordue."_

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord en porcelaine, ses phalanges blanchirent. Elle étouffa un couinement, écrasa sous ses paupières les larmes qui débordaient, incontrôlables, sur ses joues, et se laissa glisser sur le tapis de bain en frissonnant violemment.

 _"Il ne t'a pas mordue."_

Elle était sauve. Elle n'allait pas devenir un monstre. Elle avait échappé à la malédiction.

Submergée par le soulagement et la honte, elle sanglota sans retenue pendant quelques minutes, recroquevillée au milieu de la belle pièce claire, les bras serrées autour de ses genoux, ses cheveux répandus dans le dos.

Puis elle réussit enfin à calmer un peu ses hoquets, se releva en s'aidant du lavabo et éteignit l'eau.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, un quart d'heure plus tard, son visage affichait une farouche détermination.

Constantin avait fait du thé – _pas du noir, du vert, mais bon il ne pouvait pas être parfait non plus_ – et lui tendit un mug fumant qu'elle prit avec reconnaissance, une fois pelotonnée sur le canapé crème dans le salon où ils avaient fait leur plan de bataille, la veille.

Elle tremblait toujours, en dépit de la douche brûlante qu'elle venait de prendre et, apparemment, cela se voyait, car le flic la borda sans un mot dans un plaid en laine, avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil en face d'elle avec un bocal en verre dans lequel il avait mélangé des fruits rouges, du yahourt grec et du muesli.

Euphrosine se demanda s'il déjeunait aussi sainement par goût personnel ou parce qu'il y avait dans les graines de chia quelque chose qui tenait à distance ses instincts de loup-garou.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il y avait sur le menu de l'hôtel, à part des pancakes, dit Constantin soudain et elle devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

\- J'aurais choisi les pancakes pour ma part, dit la voix ensommeillée d'Arthur derrière eux. "Mais je vois que t'es un mangeur de graines comme ma frangine."

Il se pencha par-dessus le dossier du canapé, embrassa la joue de sa sœur, lui pressa gentiment l'épaule.

\- Comment ça va, Zo ? demanda-t-il en l'examinant attentivement.

Elle haussa les épaules. Il soupira, puis alla se servir un café à la machine chromée qui trônait sur une console sculptée.

Remus entra à ce moment-là. Lui aussi avait les joues mangées par une barbe matinale, son costume était froissé et il avait oublié de retirer des protections en plastique bleue qui recouvraient ses chaussures de luxe, ce qui lui donnait une allure encore plus négligée. Il enleva sa veste, défit sa cravate et remonta les manches de sa chemise fripée, avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil en se frottant les yeux.

\- Jus ? s'enquit Arthur et, au regard dramatique qui lui répondit, il apporta une deuxième tasse en porcelaine de la taille d'un dé à coudre.

\- Comment tu te sens, Euphrosine ? demanda le chasseur de mystères après s'être jeté son café derrière la glotte comme s'il s'agissait d'extrait de chaussette et non pas d'un expresso corsé de grande marque.

\- Mieux, dit Euphrosine, les mains toujours serrées autour de son mug chaud et réconfortant, en lui lançant un regard de défi. "Je serai tout à fait remise pour l'opération de ce soir."

Elle s'attendait à une remarque sarcastique ou au moins à un soupir exaspéré, mais les trois hommes ne bronchèrent pas.

\- Je reviens du _Quai des Tisseurs_ , dit Remus d'un ton las. "Le labo a confirmé ce qu'on avait deviné. La mère d'Antonella et Nina était sans doute porteuse du gène et le leur a transmis. C'est ce qui a protégé la tante de Milo quand elle a été attaquée il y a quelques années."

\- Alors, les histoires du gamin… ?

\- N'étaient pas du délire. Sa mère a probablement romancé la chose, mais il est vraisemblable que Mme Lualdi a été découverte et exécutée par un Braconnier un jour où elle chassait sous sa forme de tigre."

\- Un Braconnier ou un Grimm, dit sourdement Constantin.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Arthur termina sa tasse de café et la posa sur la petite table en verre avant de se renfoncer dans le canapé, passant son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur sans même sans rendre compte.

\- Nina nous a dit que les gens du Quartier des Manufactures avaient tendance à éviter Aiolfi Bugiarda, reprit le chasseur de mystères qui s'était enfin aperçu qu'il portait toujours les protections du laboratoire, les avait enlevées, roulées en boule et lobées dans le porte-parapluie à côté de la porte d'entrée. "Son métier leur fait peur et puis, apparemment, c'est le genre de type solitaire, un peu décalé par rapport à la société, qui quand il a un coup dans le nez se met à demander aux gens pourquoi ils ne veulent pas être ses amis. Antonella était la seule à se montrer gentille avec lui."

\- Est-ce qu'il pourrait être le père de Milo ? demanda Euphrosine.

Constantin secoua la tête.

\- Non, a priori il s'agissait d'un sorcier. Aiolfi Bugiarda n'a aucun pouvoir, comme Milo. Ils ont tous les deux tiré le mauvais lot. Ils ne peuvent prétendre appartenir à la communauté magique, mais les No-maj les considèrent comme des monstres.

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix et Euphrosine se demanda s'il avait lui aussi grandi en se sentant rejeté par les deux mondes.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Tous les Virlouvets sont-ils des cracmols ? interrogea-t-il. "Un sorcier ne perd pas ses capacités quand il est mordu, de même qu'un moldu ne devient pas magicien en se transformant en garou. Mais le gène, quand il est transmis par le sang, peut-il bloquer l'émergence de la magie ?"

\- Non, dit Constantin en allumant une cigarette. "Antonella était porteuse et cependant c'était une sorcière. Si elle avait vécu, elle aurait sans doute pu aider son fils, peut-être même activer le gène en elle. Cela s'est vu, même si peu de gens sont prêts à réveiller une malédiction dormante par amour."

Son air sombre dissuada les autres de lui rappeler qu'il était interdit de fumer dans l'hôtel.

Une pensée soudaine traversa l'esprit d'Euphrosine. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le bord humide du mug encore plein.

\- Tu as dit qu'Aiolfi n'était un garou que depuis quelques semaines, dit-elle lentement. "Est-ce qu'il aurait pu commencer à se transformer _à cause_ de Milo ? Pour l'aider, aussi horrible que soit la méthode qu'il ait choisie ?"

Constantin réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Si Aiolfi a été élevé par des Virlouvets, il savait ce qui l'attendait et cela expliquerait qu'on lui ait appris à maîtriser ses instincts et qu'il n'ait jamais basculé avant la pleine lune le mois dernier. S'il a été élevé dans une famille sorcière dont l'un des deux parents avait été mordu, il a dû vivre dans l'angoisse de cette mutation et la refouler jusqu'à ce que, devant les mauvais traitements infligés à Milo, il se libère en pensant que c'était la seule façon de le sauver.

Il marqua une pause, tapota sa cigarette dans la coupelle en bronze garnie de fruits artificiels qui décorait la table.

\- S'il a grandi dans une famille no-maj… alors peut-être qu'on ne lui a jamais rien dit et qu'il s'est transformé sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, sous le coup de la colère ou de la peur.

Il souffla une longue bouffée de fumée et ses yeux dorés luirent sous ses paupières à demi-baissées.

\- Dans tous les cas, l'homme que nous allons affronter ce soir n'est pas un simple loup-garou. Qu'il agisse motivé par un sentiment de justice ou sous l'effet de la rage, il est conscient de ses actes.

Le bras d'Arthur se resserra imperceptiblement sur les épaules de sa sœur.

\- Si nous ne voulons pas que tout se termine dans un bain de sang, nous aurons besoin de Milo, dit-il. "Lui seul pourra l'arrêter."

Euphrosine pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, consciente de sa bouche soudain très sèche et de la sueur glacée qui perlait à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- Alors laissez-moi lui parler, dit-elle d'une voix qui réussit à ne pas trembler.

Constantin hocha le menton. Arthur ferma les yeux, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette demande. Remus l'examina quelques instants d'un air impénétrable, puis il laissa échapper un soupir.

\- D'accord.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Ils l'avaient enfermé dans un cellier au sous-sol. Des conserves en bocaux s'alignaient sur les étagères avec des claies de légumes et des bonbonnes d'huile et de vinaigre. Un soupirail laissait passer quelques rayons de soleil dans lesquels dansaient des particules de poussière. De multiples empreintes de pattes rondes marquaient les dalles et un bol d'eau miroitait à côté d'une assiette de spaghettis à moitié vide.

Assis par terre au milieu de la pièce, Milo chantait en italien.

Euphrosine l'observa pendant quelques instants à travers le mur magique qui le retenait prisonnier et le cachait aux yeux des moldus.

Ce n'était qu'un jeune garçon, d'à peine treize ou quatorze ans. Il était blond, frêle, avec de grands cils et des doigts de musicien comme Arthur. Ses traits étaient aussi fins que ceux d'une fille et sa voix était magnifique. Il portait un sweat gris trop grand pour lui, un blue-jean et des baskets qui avaient vu des jours meilleurs.

Quand elle franchit le cercle enchanté, il interrompit son chant – _elle s'en voulut_ – et tourna la tête. Elle tressaillit : l'œil jaune du tigre était là, sous une mèche, farouche.

Mais l'œil bleu sourit, comme s'il la remerciait d'avoir compris son appel.

Elle prit une longue inspiration, s'approcha lentement, sans faire de gestes brusques, sa baguette crispée dans sa main moite.

\- Bonjour, Milo, dit-elle d'un ton mal assuré.

Il l'examina avec gravité. Elle le laissa faire. Le soleil glissait sur ses épaules tendues, la réchauffant doucement.

 _Ce n'était pas le tigre, c'était juste un enfant._

Il ne dégageait aucune aura meurtrière, pas la moindre perversité. Au contraire, il semblait presque trop pur pour être réel. Elle comprenait pourquoi les gens du Quartier des Manufactures l'avaient surnommé _l'Ange du Ghetto_.

\- Vous avez fait mal à Aiolfi, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. "Il a crié."

\- Il allait tuer ta tante.

L'œil du tigre la fixa d'un air de défi, mais l'œil de l'enfant s'écarquilla avec surprise.

\- Elle l'avait mérité !

Euphrosine frémit devant cette parfaite combinaison de férocité et d'innocence.

\- Non, dit-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer sa peur. "Personne ne mérite de mourir, Milo. Pas même les gens les plus méchants et les plus cruels."

Il haussa un sourcil, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Mais mourir permet de _changer_ , dit-il lentement. "Il y a beaucoup de sang et ça fait peur, mais ensuite... ensuite tout peut recommencer."

Euphrosine hésita.

\- C'est Aiolfi qui t'a dit ça ?

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire très beau, très tendre.

\- Non, c'est maman.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre :_** ** _LE MAUVAIS_**

* * *

 ** _Oui, parce que bon. Comme d'habitude les personnages n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête. Vous savez ce que c'est. ^^  
_**


	6. Le Mauvais

**Chapitre 4 : Le Mauvais**

* * *

Il y avait du sang. Toujours beaucoup de sang – _trop de sang._

Comme ce jour-là, quand il était entré dans la salle de bains et qu'il avait trouvé sa mère dans la baignoire, les yeux clos, ses longs cheveux noirs surnageant comme des algues dans l'eau pourpre. Pendant longtemps, les joints entre les carreaux étaient restés rosâtres.

Ils avaient mis du sable tout de suite à l'endroit où les bandes blanches du passage piéton avaient été éclaboussées, alors la couleur s'était vite effacée, mais il se souvenait de la grande fleur rouge sur l'asphalte, que la pluie diluait.

Elles portaient toutes les deux une robe jaune, le jour de leur mort.

Antonella avait les mêmes cheveux que sa mère. Le même âge aussi – mais lui, il n'avait plus celui de Milo.

Antonella était gaie, vive – sa mère avait été triste, morne.

Quand elle le regardait, quand elle lui parlait, c'était toujours en souriant, en penchant la tête de côté, en effleurant son épaule ou sa joue de ses doigts très doux. Sa mère ne le touchait jamais.

Le papa de Milo n'existait pas, mais Antonella parlait de lui tout le temps.

La mère d'Aiolfi ne mentionnait jamais son père mais son existence les écrasait. Il lui avait fallu des années pour recoller tous les morceaux de l'histoire et comprendre pourquoi il était né haï.

La première fois qu'il avait entendu les mots _loup-garou_ , c'était la nuit où son grand-père avait retrouvé et exécuté le violeur de sa fille.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de sang cette nuit-là aussi. Ensuite le vieux avait mis le feu à la ferme et ils étaient partis.

 _"Mauvais", "le Mauvais"._

Parfois il hésitait quand on lui demandait son nom, il avait trop l'habitude d'être appelé ainsi.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi son grand-père l'avait gardé avec lui. Peut-être pour que quelqu'un l'écoute, quand il était complètement saoul et se mettait à pleurer au milieu de ses bouteilles. Ou peut-être parce qu'il attendait que l'enfant se transforme pour lui loger une balle en argent dans la tête. Parfois, une lueur inquiétante s'allumait dans ses yeux pendant qu'il regardait Aiolfi faire la vaisselle ou laver ses chaussettes dans une bassine à même le plancher.

Peu importait la raison, en fin de compte. Le vieux était mort avant les quinze ans de son petit-fils. D'un orphelinat sorcier à un foyer pour jeunes délinquants no-maj, d'un pénitencier magique à un centre d'apprentissage moldu, il avait fini par atterrir aux abattoirs de Woonsocket, _Massachussetts_.

Du sang, toujours du sang.

Les années avaient passé et la malédiction restait attachée à ses pas.

Mais un jour il y avait eu Antonella – si belle, si jeune, si gaie.

Et Milo avec son visage d'ange, son œil jaune comme celui d'Aiolfi et son œil bleu dont l'histoire merveilleuse changeait tous les jours.

Puis un grand gémissement de freins, un froissement de tôles, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui retombait et la fleur écarlate qui s'épanouissait au milieu de la route.

 _\- Ne soyez pas tristes,_ avait dit Antonella en souriant malgré la perle rouge qui coulait de ses lèvres dans son cou très blanc. _"Ce n'est pas fini. C'est seulement une autre histoire qui commence. Je ne vous quitte pas vraiment. Je vais juste prendre une forme différente."_

Sur le moment, Aiolfi y avait cru.

Mais ensuite Nina était venue chercher Milo et, quand il s'était présenté à l'appartement des Cacciatori pour voir le petit garçon, quelques jours plus tard, l'homme qui lui avait ouvert avait la même haleine, le même regard torve que son grand-père… alors il avait compris que ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Antonella était morte et sa mère aussi.

Ils étaient seuls.

Il ne restait plus que le sang, toujours le sang.

Milo avait grandi. Aiolfi le contemplait souvent, assis à la terrasse de la boulangerie avec un café très noir dans lequel il mettait autant de sucre et de lait qu'il aurait souhaité en avoir à l'époque où son grand-père ne lui donnait qu'une tasse serrée en guise de petit-déjeuner.

Les gens aimaient Milo. Ils avaient raison. Il était doux, paisible, affectueux. Il chantait souvent – il avait la même voix claire qu'Antonella. Il ne savait pas faire de magie, mais ce n'était pas grave. Aiolfi non plus ne savait pas faire de magie.

Et puis, un soir, Milo s'était transformé. Il avait glissé d'un toit en revenant en catimini chez les Cacciatori et, au moment où Aiolfi avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir éclore une nouvelle fleur écarlate sur les pavés, il s'était changé en tigre. La lune ronde avait caressé son pelage rayé de noir, sa tête bourrue, ses oreilles fines et soyeuses, ses moustaches dorées.

Il n'y avait personne avec eux dans la rue, cette nuit-là, mais pourtant la rumeur s'était vite répandue dans le Quartier des Manufactures.

Et quelques temps plus tard, en posant l'expresso sur la table devant Aiolfi, la boulangère avait lâché cette petite phrase mécontente, en secouant son menton gras et rose :

 _\- Ce serait bien que les Grimm viennent nous débarrasser de ce gamin. Je ne me sentirais pas tranquille tant qu'il rodera dans le coin, il a le mauvais œil…_

Pendant un instant, un voile rouge avait dansé devant ses yeux, il avait cru apercevoir la salle de bains inondée, les carreaux de faïence écarlates et les longs cheveux noirs de sa mère, il avait respiré l'odeur d'alcool et de crasse de la veste de son grand-père, il avait entendu pétiller l'incendie qui ravageait la ferme.

Et le loup qui dormait au fond de lui s'était réveillé. Curieusement, Aiolfi n'avait pas eu peur. C'était comme si, pendant toutes ses années, il avait attendu le moment de se mettre en colère.

Ce soir-là, il avait essayé d'arrêter l'assistante sociale qui quittait l'appartement des Cacciatori, de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'enfant d'Antonella dans la pièce remplie de bouteilles vides où des yeux le suivaient d'une lueur malsaine. Mais elle n'avait pas écouté, l'avait repoussé avec dégoût.

Comme sa mère.

 _"Mauvais", "le mauvais"._

Les mots tourbillonnaient en une ronde infernale dans sa tête. Ses gencives s'étaient mises à lui faire mal, ses ongles s'étaient recourbés, un feu terrible avait couru sous sa peau jusqu'à consumer ses prunelles… et tout à coup il s'était vu dans les yeux épouvantés de la femme qu'il avait plaquée sur le sol.

Une fourrure noire et fauve recouvrait son visage – ce visage qu'il ne reconnaissait nulle part dans les albums de sa famille. Le loup avait repris ses droits.

Le sang, toujours le sang.

Il avait tué la femme.

Et, tout à coup, il s'était aperçu que Milo était en train de le regarder.

L'œil du tigre étincelait, mais l'œil bleu était vitreux.

Sans doute, cette nuit-là, ils étaient morts tous les deux – le petit garçon qui avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bains et le petit garçon qui avait vu la fleur éclore sur l'asphalte – parce que le reste n'était qu'un brouillard pourpre.

Aiolfi avait tué le jeune homme qui avait excité son chien pour qu'il poursuive Milo, mais c'était ce dernier qui avait échangé les têtes des deux cadavres "pour qu'ils reviennent chacun dans le corps de l'autre et comprennent que ce n'était pas sympa". Antonella croyait fermement à la réincarnation et elle leur avait souvent dit, en secouant ses longs cheveux d'un air furieux et adorable, qu'il y avait une justice et que ceux qui faisaient du mal aux autres le payeraient un jour, dans une autre vie.

Aiolfi préférait leur faire régler leurs dettes immédiatement.

Voire les empêcher de nuire tout court.

Comme la boulangère qui avait appelé l'enfant "mauvais" ou le technicien de _Répare-vot'-balai, Répare-vot'-télé_ qui avait eu l'intention de prévenir un Braconnier.

Personne ne logerait une balle en argent dans le crâne de Milo.

Il ne voulait pas tuer le journaliste qui l'avait vu se transformer, mais il avait été obligé de le faire quand celui-ci avait agité devant lui son téléphone portable sur lequel il y avait des photos du tigre.

Enfin, il s'en était pris à la femme au visage étroit qui n'avait pas été la mère qu'elle aurait dû être. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à s'enfuir quand il avait surgi dans la ruelle mal éclairée où elle venait de descendre les poubelles. Pétrifiée, elle l'avait laissé s'approcher en poussant seulement de petits couinements étouffés, comme un animal. Sa peau avait un gout de regret, de résignation, de faiblesse. Elle était tellement osseuse qu'il avait cru qu'elle allait se briser comme une allumette entre ses crocs.

Et puis le sortilège lui avait brûlé l'épaule. Il l'avait lâchée, s'était retourné en grondant, la bave aux babines. Sa proie avait rampé dans un coin en geignant, la main crispée sur un bras qu'il n'avait pas blessé, comme si elle ne s'était pas rendue compte des morsures qu'il lui avait infligées.

L'homme avait manœuvré pour arriver jusqu'à elle, alternant boucliers de protections et attaques. Ses yeux brillaient dans la nuit, comme deux gemmes vertes. Aiolfi avait reconnu son odeur – c'était le violoniste de la plazza, celui dont la musique avait le même pouvoir que la voix de Milo.

Son âme avait tremblée, déchirée en deux.

Pendant quelques instants, il avait eu l'impression d'être très loin, là-haut dans la lune ronde, en train de contempler le loup écumant et le jeune homme qui n'aspirait qu'à être aimé, pris au piège dans un bain de sang.

Puis l'instinct de la bête et la soif de justice qui le tenaillait avaient repris le dessus et il s'était lancé à la poursuite de la moto sur laquelle s'enfuyait le sorcier avec la femme.

Mais ils lui avaient échappé. Un éclair avait traversé la nuit, lui était tombé dessus. Il avait entendu les feulements de rage de Milo qu'on capturait et ensuite, pour échapper à l'ombre qui fondait sur lui, il avait plongé dans le fleuve.

En s'enfonçant dans l'eau glauque et froide, il avait fermé les yeux, espérant ne jamais avoir à revenir à la surface.

 _Milo, ils avaient pris Milo._

C'était cette pensée qui avait à nouveau éveillé la colère du loup. Trempé, boitillant, il avait émergé sur l'autre rive et s'était traîné dans un coin pour y lécher ses blessures et préparer sa prochaine chasse.

Demain, ce serait Halloween.

Il ne restait plus que Cacciatori. Il l'avait gardé pour la fin, parce que Sergio ressemblait trop à son grand-père pour ne pas lui en donner des frissons.

 _"Mauvais", "le mauvais."_

Il allait mettre fin à ce long cauchemar. Et quand le sang rouge, fumant, de l'homme se mêlerait sur le carrelage au ruisseau doré des bouteilles renversées, il libèrerait Milo.

Alors l'histoire – la nouvelle histoire, celle où les robes jaunes ne seraient pas éclaboussées de vermeil – pourrait enfin commencer.

Antonella l'avait dit.

 _Mourir, c'était changer_. Ils changeraient tous les deux et ils vivraient.

Quand le matin se lèverait, après la nuit d'Halloween, le loup et le tigre seraient morts avec les autres monstres.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La lune était énorme au-dessus de la ville. Sa lumière argentée baignait les toits, auréolait les fils d'étendage entre les immeubles, faisait lever une brume fantomatique dans les rues vides. Peu de gens avaient décoré leurs maisons. On voyait de ci, de là, une chauve-souris en plastique noire qui pendait derrière une croisée ou une citrouille illuminée sur un balcon, mais la plupart des habitants de Woonsocket n'avaient pas eu envie de célébrer la fête.

Dans le Quartier des Manufactures résonnaient les habituels bruits de disputes, de vaisselle cassée et de postes de télévision hurlant au mépris des voisins, mais tout semblait un peu étouffé.

Le thermomètre était descendu de quelques degrés, comme s'il s'était brusquement rendu compte que novembre était presque là, aussi toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées.

L'haleine d'Euphrosine se condensait légèrement. Elle était accroupie derrière une cheminée en briques et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle porta machinalement une main à sa poitrine pour le contenir, mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha. Etonnée, elle considéra en silence les doigts qui s'étaient entrelacés avec les siens, dont la douce pression apaisait son anxiété, puis elle releva le menton.

Constantin ne la regardait pas, il surveillait toujours la façade de l'appartement des Cacciatori, comme si son bras s'était déplacé tout seul et avait trouvé la main d'Euphrosine sans même tâtonner. Une mèche de cheveux, échappée du bonnet qui protégeait les côtés rasés de son crâne, balayait son profil âpre ourlé par la lueur de la lune. Il mâchouillait l'intérieur de sa joue.

La jeune femme sourit.

 _Peut-être qu'il ne cherchait pas seulement à la rassurer, mais aussi à calmer ses propres nerfs qu'il ne pouvait pacifier avec une cigarette…_

Elle ne dégagea pas sa main, mais se concentra sur les fenêtres éclairées en contre-bas, derrière les rideaux desquelles apparaissait parfois, en ombre chinoise, la silhouette bedonnante de Sergio Cacciatori.

Il avait catégoriquement refusé de partir. Nina et les enfants avaient été pris en charge par la police moldue, mais l'homme avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas peur, qu'il était _chez lui_ , qu'il attendait le tueur de pied ferme et que "ce dégénéré verrait bien de quel bois se chauffait un citoyen américain".

Pour quelqu'un qui obligeait sa femme à faire des économies sur l'électricité en lui interdisant d'allumer les radiateurs quand il n'était pas à la maison, c'était une déclaration assez ridicule, mais Remus n'avait pas protesté longtemps.

 _Si l'oncle de Milo préférait risquer sa vie plutôt que celle d'un agent de police, après tout… personne n'allait s'en plaindre._

Sauf Arthur, bien sûr. Il n'aimait pas plusieurs aspects du plan. Il comprenait la nécessité d'impliquer Milo, mais détestait que l'enfant soit davantage un otage qu'un négociateur. Il répugnait à utiliser Sergio comme appât, mais savait bien que le loup-garou ne viendrait que si sa dernière proie était présente. Il aurait préféré que l'on se passe d'impliquer autant de gens dans l'opération – il continuait à penser que l'on pourrait _raisonner_ Aiolfi – mais ne pouvait réfuter le fait qu'il fallait être en mesure de protéger la population si le tueur réussissait encore à s'enfuir. Mais par-dessus tout, il craignait que l'enfant, déjà fragile, n'assiste à une scène épouvantable qui ne pourrait que le déséquilibrer encore plus.

Il y avait eu une discussion houleuse, à laquelle Remus avait mis fin sèchement en leur rappelant qu'il était non seulement le plus âgé, mais aussi le chef d'équipe désigné par la commission d'enquête _et_ le MACUSA.

Et maintenant ils étaient tous là, attendant de pouvoir mettre un point final à cette longue nuit froide.

Un cordon de policiers moldus encerclait l'immeuble. Des Briseurs de Sorts appelés en renfort étaient dissimulés à tous les étages. Dans l'appartement des Cacciatori, adossé à la tapisserie démodée du salon, l'air sombre, Arthur faisait tourner son colt sur ses doigts. Milo était blotti dans le fauteuil à côté de lui et sursautait, les yeux éperdus sous sa frange blonde, quand son oncle secouait un tiroir coincé par l'humidité ou lâchait un juron en cherchant l'ouvre-bouteille. Sergio transpirait abondamment et buvait l'équivalent ce qu'il perdait. Ses pupilles dilatées ne cessaient de fureter nerveusement et il tâtait de temps à autre la poche de sa veste, dans un geste presque sensuel, ce qui semblait le rassurer un peu et ne plaisait pas du tout au Traqueur.

Le clocher de l'Eglise du Précieux Sang sonna lentement minuit.

Euphrosine changea de position, engourdie. Elle était gelée – le sortilège de chaleur s'était dissipé depuis longtemps. Constantin bougea légèrement lui aussi. Sans quitter des yeux la fenêtre qu'ils surveillaient, il porta leurs mains toujours nouées à ses lèvres et souffla dessus pour les réchauffer.

Les étoiles scintillaient au-dessus de la ville noire.

Tout était paisible.

Et soudain, le premier coup de feu éclata.

Constantin lâcha la main d'Euphrosine et bondit dans le vide. Le temps qu'il atteigne l'escalier de secours en face, il s'était transformé en un grand loup gris et une autre détonation avait retenti. La jeune femme s'élança derrière lui, catapultée par sa magie. Le choc de l'atterrissage sur le grillage métallique fit s'entrechoquer ses dents, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, se rua à la suite de Constantin, une sueur glacée dans le dos.

Les moldus étaient déjà dans l'immeuble, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre dans un vacarme de "go, go, go". Les briseurs de sorts se rentraient dedans, s'interpellaient, cherchaient l'intrus qui leur avait échappé en se faufilant dans les ombres. Toute la rue s'éveillait, des fenêtres s'ouvraient, des cris d'angoisse étaient échangés à chaque nouveau coup de feu.

Dans l'appartement, toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes et c'était le chaos, des éclairs magiques fusaient, des appels rauques s'entrecroisaient, des corps se frôlaient, une bousculade ébranlait les murs, des choses tombaient et se brisaient.

Puis, tout à coup, le silence s'établit.

Quelqu'un leva sa baguette dans l'obscurité. Une petite flamme claire apparut, dansa dans le noir et alla se loger dans l'ampoule au plafond. Avec un crépitement, la lumière revint partout dans l'appartement et il ne fut pas si difficile de reconstituer la scène.

Le loup-garou s'était faufilé par la chambre des bébés dont la fenêtre étroite, qui donnait sur le vide, n'était pas surveillée – en glissant depuis le toit sans doute, déchiquetant ses griffes le long du mur. Il y avait des traces sanglantes de grosses pattes sur le bord de la fenêtre, un lapin en peluche éventré qui perdait sa bourre entre le berceau et le petit lit à barreaux, des poils pris dans une écorchure du chambranle.

Quand Arthur l'avait vu surgir, son reflexe avait été de protéger Milo et Sergio immédiatement avec deux _Charmes du Bouclier_. Il y avait des marques arrondies encore scintillantes sur le sol : une devant le buffet aux portes arrachées, l'autre autour du fauteuil au dossier pelé.

Le salon ravagé montrait l'endroit où Remus avait transplané à l'aveugle, fauchant un bout de table. Des impacts de sortilèges trouaient la tapisserie hideuse, une étagère s'était renversée en répandant son contenu : des petits dauphins en porcelaine, des cadres à photos, des poupées en macramé, de la paperasse en retard, des trophées de foot en toc, plusieurs bougies anti-odeurs aux trois quarts consumées et garnies de poussière. Un miroir avait éclaté, plusieurs bouteilles de bière s'étaient cassées et des débris de verre jonchaient le tapis mouillé, crissant sous les pas.

Dans le couloir, tout était sens dessus dessous. On pouvait deviner au plâtre émietté et au plancher labouré les endroits où les deux loups avaient dû s'affronter, grondant et mordant, tourbillonnant en se tenant par la peau du cou.

Enfin, la porte de la cuisine était enfoncée et une grande flaque pourpre s'étalait lentement sur le carrelage.

C'était là qu'il était.

Etendu sur le dos, sous le néon blafard qui clignotait au plafond moucheté par l'humidité. Ses jambes et son torse avaient repris figure humaine, mais ses bras se terminaient par d'épaisses pattes griffues.

La fourrure laissait lentement place à un visage encore un peu enfantin, une masse de cheveux cendrés, de longs cils auxquels s'accrochaient des larmes brillantes. Il tourna la tête, les traits tordus par la douleur, promena son regard égaré sur les gens rassemblés autour de lui.

Arthur, tremblant de fureur, retirait des mains de Sergio le pistolet enveloppé de papier kraft que celui-ci avait utilisé. L'homme s'était pissé dessus et dégageait une odeur immonde, un mélange de bière, d'urine et de transpiration. Ses petits yeux torves papillotaient.

\- On trouve tout, dans cette ville, quand on sait chercher, ricanait-il fiévreusement. "Des balles en argent, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit… il n'y a que ça contre ces monstres… il faut tous les enfermer… les tuer… on ne pourra pas vivre en paix tant qu'ils ne seront pas tous morts… vive l'Amérique… vive Harold Saxon et la réforme… des balles en argent… des balles en argent…"

Remus, les mâchoires contractées, l'emmena sans un mot pour le livrer à la police moldue.

Cacciatori allait probablement invoquer la légitime défense – _et qui le blâmerait ?_ Il avait vu un _loup_ , la gueule écumante, se précipiter vers lui… mais c'était un _homme_ qu'il avait abattu, avec une arme délibérément choisie pour tuer un garou, et Euphrosine, la gorge serrée, se demanda pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient jamais être seulement noires ou blanches.

 _Arthur, encore une fois, avait été trahi par un être abject en qui il était le seul à avoir cru._

 _Un jour, peut-être, son frère cesserait d'avoir foi en l'humanité._

 _Alors… comment deviendrait-il possible d'aimer, si lui-même abandonnait ?_

 _Arthur ne s'arrêtait jamais aux apparences. Il accordait son amitié et sa confiance autant au plus méritant qu'à celui dont les efforts échouaient régulièrement. Il était capable d'avoir pitié à la fois d'un tueur en série poussé à la violence par un idéal faussé et d'un individu ordinaire qui martyrisait son entourage par pur égoïsme._

 _Elle_ voulait _être comme lui._

 _Cette souffrance-là, cette incompréhension devant tant de méchanceté, cette impuissance à soulager, cet utopique espoir que les gens changeraient un jour… n'était-ce pas exactement ce qui faisait d'eux des êtres humains ?_

Le néon vacillait, jetant des ombres ternes et sales sur la cuisine en désordre, les restes de vaisselle dans l'évier, la chaise-haute renversée.

La jeune femme remplit une casserole d'eau, chercha dans les placards des torchons, des serviettes, de quoi endiguer le flot de sang chaud qui jaillissait des deux trous béants dans la poitrine du loup-garou.

Constantin l'arrêta, secoua la tête sombrement.

Milo s'était agenouillé à côté d'Aiolfi et le contemplait, les yeux agrandis.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal ? demanda-t-il.

Une mousse rosâtre bullait au coin de la bouche du blessé et quelque chose gargouillait à l'intérieur de lui à chacune de ses inspirations douloureuses.

\- Oui, haleta-t-il.

\- Ce sera bientôt fini, chuchota Milo tendrement. "Après tu reviendras et on ne sera plus jamais malheureux."

Aiolfi tenta de bouger, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Au prix d'un effort désespéré, il réussit à lever sa grosse patte et à toucher le visage de l'enfant.

\- Non, Milo, murmura-t-il. "C'est faux et tu le sais. Je ne reviendrais pas – et ta maman non plus. Ni ma mère, ni le vieux, ni personne."

Le garçon secoua le menton fébrilement. Ses longs doigts fins cherchèrent la main ensanglantée, encore déformée par de longues griffes hideuses, qui se pressait contre sa joue.

\- On ne revient pas quand on est mort, continua Aiolfi du même ton rauque, entrecoupé de quintes de toux affreusement humides. "J'aurais voulu… si j'avais pu…"

Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour rattraper sa respiration haletante. Un filet de bave mêlée de caillots rouges visqueux coulait sur son menton mal rasé. Il luttait visiblement pour ne pas perdre conscience. Ses yeux jaunes perdaient peu à peu leur éclat, mais il continuait à regarder l'enfant.

\- Il n'y a pas de place pour nous, Milo. Nulle part. Personne ne veut de nous. Nous n'aurions jamais dû naître…

Arthur fit un mouvement, mais Constantin fut plus rapide. Il s'agenouilla, posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant d'Antonella, tandis que de l'autre il pressait doucement le bras du mourant.

\- Il y a une place pour vous, dit-il d'une voix vibrante. "A la Grande Maison, à Portland, on accepte tous ceux qui sont différents. Je l'y emmènerai."

Ses iris dorés étincelèrent. De la fourrure grise déborda de sa chemise, ses sourcils s'épaissirent, ses traits taillés à la serpe laissèrent place à ceux du loup.

\- Je prendrai soin de lui, je te le promets, dit celui-ci de sa voix chaude et grondante à la fois.

Aiolfi l'examina avec curiosité pendant quelques instants, puis il se contracta, manqua s'étouffer, toussa et crachota en gémissant. Quand la crise fut passée, il ferma les yeux et sa main, enfin redevenue complètement humaine, retomba sur le carrelage écarlate.

L'œil du tigre s'éteignit et l'œil bleu s'agrandit, écarquillé, désespéré. Une larme limpide s'en échappa. Euphrosine étouffa un sanglot et Arthur, livide, détourna la tête. Constantin ne fit pas un mouvement, mais le loup s'effaça silencieusement, laissant place au flic dont le visage était infiniment triste.

Sous le corps du tueur, la flaque pourpre continuait à s'étendre comme une magnifique fleur.

Aiolfi eut un soupir épuisé. Ses yeux voilés se rouvrirent, cherchèrent faiblement à se focaliser sur les visages flous, trouvèrent l'enfant d'Antonella.

\- Ne meurs pas, Milo, murmura-t-il. "Ne sois pas comme moi… Apprends à vivre."

Il sourit – un sourire terriblement las, dans lequel il n'y avait pas vraiment d'espoir – puis il ne bougea plus et, dans ses orbites, ses prunelles se grisèrent lentement, comme la lune lorsqu'elle s'enfonce entre les nuages.

Constantin passa sa main sur le visage du mort pour lui clore les paupières, puis il se redressa et ferma les poings sur ses genoux, sans un mot.

Alors le corps frêle du jeune tigre-garou s'affaissa dans la mare de sang et ses cheveux blonds prirent la même teinte sombre que ceux de son ami, pendant qu'il sanglotait à perdre haleine, sans faire le moindre bruit.

Dans la cuisine mal éclairée, Euphrosine pleura aussi, sur le gâchis d'une vie, sur le tueur et l'enfant, sur l'injustice et la misère qui étranglaient le monde qu'elle aimait et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sauver.

Mais les larmes brûlantes qui brillaient dans les yeux verts d'Arthur ne coulèrent pas.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Les journaux moldus et la presse magique firent des gorges chaudes de cette affaire. Sergio fut incarcéré. Nina Cacciatori prit ses deux enfants et quitta la ville sans laisser d'adresse. Elle ne fut pas la seule. Les autres familles qui avaient été touchée par l'enquête s'en allèrent les unes après les autres, après que l'on eut retrouvé la vieille dame au tricot crucifiée sur une palissade avec les mots "loup-garou" peints en grandes lettres rouges au-dessus de sa tête.

Avec l'accord du maire qui avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de plusieurs décennies, Arthur et Euphrosine restèrent le temps qu'il fallut à Constantin pour arranger la transition vers les différents Etats où les Musgrave avaient fondé des "Grandes Maisons" pour tous ceux qui souhaitaient recommencer leurs vies loin du Massachussetts.

Remus fut convoqué par le MACUSA et en revint l'air très sombre. Il refusa de raconter comment son entretien s'était passé, mais annonça qu'il avait l'intention de rester quelques temps en Amérique. Il quitta Woonsocket en même temps que Constantin et Milo, par une matinée de novembre battue par la pluie.

Arthur et Euphrosine, assis sur une barrière, à l'abri sous un grand pont de métal, regardèrent le car s'éloigner dans le brouillard blanc, chassant des gerbes d'eau de chaque côté de la route.

\- J'espère que Milo finira par reparler, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Je le souhaite aussi, soupira son frère.

Il se laissa glisser de la barrière, fit quelques pas en direction de la moto garée à côté de la Coccinelle. Une grenouille sauta devant lui en croassant, disparut dans les hautes herbes trempées de gouttelettes.

Il remonta le col de sa veste en frissonnant, attendit sa sœur qui le rejoignit après un dernier regard dans la direction où le car avait disparu.

\- Peut-être qu'on nous enverra sur la côte Ouest pour notre prochaine mission, dit-il en lui posant un bras sur les épaules et en prenant un ton plus léger. "Avec un peu de chance, d'ici là tu te seras rendue compte qu'il est trop vieux et tu ne feras plus cette tête de salamandre énamourée."

Euphrosine lui bourra les côtes d'un coup de poing, mais ne chercha pas à s'échapper de la chaleureuse étreinte.

\- Il n'a que trois ans de plus que toi, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Justement, ça fait sept de plus que _toi_.

Elle fit rouler ses yeux.

\- Et alors ?

Arthur ouvrit la bouche mais ne dut pas trouver de réponse appropriée, car il se contenta de se jeter un chewing-gum dans la bouche. Une voiture passa à côté d'eux en vrombissant sur l'asphalte recouvert d'une fine pellicule d'eau. Ils n'eurent que le temps d'invoquer un bouclier pour ne pas se retrouver trempés de la tête aux pieds.

Pendant que sa sœur râlait en cherchant ses clés, le Traqueur considéra la moto avec une moue, décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer les prochaines heures dans l'humidité et le froid, et la réduisit à un modèle miniature. Euphrosine était déjà installée au volant quand il se glissa sous le plafond bas de la Coccinelle et claqua la portière.

\- Il n'est pas beau, dit-il en faisant éclater une bulle de chewing-gum.

Sa sœur secoua la tête, amusée.

\- Moi non plus, je te signale, lança-t-elle. Et elle s'empressa d'ajouter, avant qu'il ne proteste : "De toute façon c'est une question de goût et je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis là-dessus."

Elle alluma le moteur et la vaillante petite voiture ronronna, tandis qu'une douce chaleur se répandait à l'intérieur. Arthur enleva sa veste avec un soupir d'aise. Il mit sa ceinture, se cala contre l'appui-tête.

\- Il fume trop.

Euphrosine mordilla sa lèvre.

\- Là, je suis d'accord. Mais il faut bien qu'il ait quelques défauts, non ? Le fait qu'il mange sainement ne compte pas comme un défaut, Art'.

Elle démarra en trombe et la Coccinelle jaillit de dessous le pont, fonça comme un bolide sur la route noyée de pluie. Les essuie-glaces se mirent à faire leur va-et-vient régulier et le lecteur de cassettes s'enclencha tout seul.

Arthur accrocha la mini-moto sous le rétroviseur et la regarda se balancer quelques minutes tout en tapant en rythme sur sa cuisse avec la chanson de rock rétro qui s'élevait dans la voiture.

\- Tu ne peux pas appeler Dean Winchester et lui dire que tu voudrais une nouvelle compilation ? soupira Euphrosine.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont dû perdre ou casser leur clé _Hermès_. Je ne les ai pas eus depuis des semaines, répondit Arthur pensivement.

Puis il se pencha et trifouilla la radio pour trouver une station qui diffusait le style de musique qu'aimait sa sœur.

\- Bon, très bien, dit-il finalement, en faisant à nouveau claquer une bulle de chewing-gum. "Je n'en parlerai pas à Scorpius tant que tu ne l'auras pas dit à maman."

\- _Si_ je le dis à maman, rectifia sa sœur. "Il ne se passera peut-être rien entre nous."

Arthur lâcha un grognement dubitatif et elle se mit à rire.

\- _Papayapapapa_ , chantait joyeusement l'artiste français capté par les ondes magiques et ils sentirent tous les deux que leurs cœurs s'allégeaient un peu, alors que les kilomètres défilaient, les éloignant de Woonsocket, _Massachussetts_.

Quand la pluie cessa, un merveilleux arc-en-ciel se déploya au-dessus de la route brillante et les gouttes encore accrochées au pare-brise n'eurent plus l'air de larmes, mais de rivières de diamants.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Au prochain chapitre_** ** _: l'épilogue qui devrait vous faire pousser des "awww…" et des "hein, quoi, comment ?" Il sera très court, mais j'espère bien le poster en même temps que le prologue du prochain épisode ! ^^_**

 ** _J'espère que j'ai éclairci tout ce que j'avais à éclaircir, mais au cas où, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions ! Si je peux y répondre sans spoiler la suite de l'histoire, je le ferai bien volontiers !_**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

La maison bleue entourée par la forêt enneigée, avec ses bow-windows et ses toits pointus, ses colonnes blanches et ses ardoises claires, ressemblait à une carte postale dans la douce lumière de fin d'après-midi. Les fenêtres étaient garnies de guirlandes de houx et de clochettes brillantes, on apercevait entre les rideaux le sapin décoré en rouge et or, les chaussettes en laine suspendues le long du manteau de la cheminée où pétillait un bon feu, les tableaux chaleureux, la table recouverte d'une nappe damassée sur laquelle restaient encore le service à thé et les reliefs des treize desserts, les confortables sofas sur lesquels s'entassaient de multiples coussins brodés, l'elfe de maison ratatiné qui étendait avec tendresse un plaid sur les genoux de Drago Malefoy endormi dans son fauteuil.

Sous le porche, de mini traineaux d'argent faisaient la course en tintinnabulant autour d'un gros buisson de gui. Le jardin était entièrement recouvert de neige immaculée et seul un rétroviseur rose qui émergeait d'un tas rond permettait de localiser la Coccinelle. Deux traces de pas s'éloignaient dans le virage de l'allée qui descendait en pente douce jusqu'à la route. Au-dessus de la maison, le ciel était merveilleusement bleu et on entendait des oiseaux pépier quelque part dans les arbres revêtus de magnifiques pendeloques de glace.

Remus Lupin tapota la tête de Milo qui venait de le rejoindre en bas des marches du perron, le nez enfoui dans son écharpe, ses cheveux blonds dépassant en mèches inégales sous son bonnet.

\- C'était un merveilleux Noël, Wendy, dit-il en souriant largement. "Merci de nous avoir invités. Je crois que notre jeune ami a beaucoup apprécié."

Milo hocha vigoureusement la tête. La mère d'Arthur et Euphrosine sourit tout en acceptant le châle que Scorpius Malefoy déposait sur ses épaules après avoir tiré la porte pour ne pas laisser entrer l'air vif dans la maison.

\- Alors il faudra revenir l'année prochaine et sans qu'on ait besoin de vous inviter cette fois, dit-elle en agitant le doigt à l'attention du chasseur de mystères qui prit un air penaud. "N'oublie pas de refaire escale ici avant de repartir en Angleterre.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, assura Remus. "Mais mes chers parents vont devoir attendre encore un peu, je n'en ai pas tout à fait terminé ici…"

L'ombre qui passa rapidement sur son visage n'échappa pas à Scorpius dont les yeux gris se plissèrent.

\- Sois prudent, Remus. Les gens aiment rarement que l'on aille fouiller dans leur linge sale et plus on est haut placé, plus on a de secrets honteux. Prends garde de ne pas t'attaquer à plus gros que toi.

\- Je ferai attention, promit le jeune homme très sérieusement, sous les regards un peu étonnés de Wendy et de son fils.

\- En tout cas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous faire signe, intervint Arthur quand il fut certain que Malefoy n'allait rien ajouter." Je serai en Arkansas dans les deux prochains mois, en mission sous couverture, mais Euphrosine aura plus de liberté – et je ne crois pas qu'elle verra d'inconvénient à aller faire un saut à Portland..."

Scorpius émit un léger grognement et Wendy pouffa discrètement de rire. Remus acquiesça en souriant, serra la main que lui tendait Arthur, puis se ravisant tout à coup, attira le jeune homme à lui, le coinça sous son bras et lui shampouina la tête avec son poing.

\- Ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence, gamin.

Arthur se dégagea en riant et asséna une bourrade dans l'épaule de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un frère aîné.

\- Prends soin de toi, Junior.

Il remonta sur le perron, échangea une plaisanterie avec Malefoy, déposa un baiser spontané sur la joue de sa mère, puis se retourna pour faire un signe d'adieu.

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer en les contemplant tous les trois.

Scorpius avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Wendy. Ses longs cheveux blancs tombaient sur sa redingote noire. Le bouc grisonnant qu'il laissait pousser arrondissait un peu son menton et lui donnait l'air plus doux.

De petites mèches folâtres s'échappaient du gros chignon sur l'oreille de la femme. Elle resserra son châle sur sa robe en laine bleu lavande, leva la tête un instant pour sourire à son fils, arquant son sourcil en accent circonflexe. Elle avait toujours l'air aussi jeune, malgré le temps qui passait.

Arthur avait mis les mains dans les poches de son jean. Son pull à col roulé noir faisait ressortir ses yeux verts et sa tignasse ébouriffée. Il avait davantage la carrure d'Harry Potter, avec des hanches fines et le torse un peu trapu, plutôt que la silhouette haute et mince de son père, mais Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Albus se tenir là, souriant et paisible, aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis...

Il avala sa salive, ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit et salua joyeusement, avant de s'engager dans l'allée pleine de neige qui descendait vers la _Route de la Pantoufle Rose_ , bordée de sapins et de buissons saupoudrés de blanc.

Milo s'était changé en tigre et flairait quelque chose – les traces d'un oiseau ou d'un écureuil. Son poil était tout bourru. De temps à autre, il levait délicatement une patte et la secouait, plissant les yeux et couchant une oreille, pour se débarrasser des cristaux humides qui s'accrochaient entre ses coussinets. Il s'aperçut que le chasseur de mystères avait continué sa route en sifflotant, frottant ses mains gantées pour les réchauffer, et le rejoignit en quelques bonds.

En bas, à côté du portail, ils retrouvèrent Constantin et Euphrosine qui s'embrassaient comme si c'était la fin du monde, à côté d'un buisson de roses rouges mouchetées de poudreuse.

Remus les observa quelques instants avec indulgence, puis il toussota poliment et ils se séparèrent, un peu haletants – le flic de Portland avec des yeux brillants qui ne cadraient pas avec son habituel figure imperturbable et la jeune femme avec des joues presque aussi enflammées que la chevelure qui cascadait sous sa toque de fourrure blanche.

\- Je vous signale que le beau-frère est en haut avec un chronomètre, dit le chasseur de mystères d'un air goguenard. "Il ne va sans doute pas tarder à trouver que ça dure trop à son goût."

Milo reprit forme humaine et vint se coller contre Constantin, levant son visage fin vers Euphrosine par-dessous le bras de son protecteur.

\- Oh, Arthur n'a pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit, dit celle-ci légèrement. "Je connais un ou deux secrets embarrassants à son sujet, que je pourrais soudain avoir envie de partager."

Elle sourit gentiment au garçon.

\- C'était super de t'avoir avec nous pour Noël, Milo. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé et que tu n'as pas oublié tous les cookies que Nestor avait préparés pour toi.

\- Ils sont dans mon sac, dit Constantin. Il ébouriffa doucement la frange blonde qui dépassait du bonnet. "On les partagera avec les autres en arrivant à la Grande Maison. Tu as hâte de revoir les autres, Milo ? Et Rosalie ?"

L'enfant qui avait commencé par hocher lentement la tête, agita frénétiquement le menton de haut en bas et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire illumina son visage.

Constantin sourit aussi – de cette drôle de façon qui retroussait un coin de sa bouche et montrait ses canines pointues.

\- Tu aimes bien Rosalie, hein ? T'es pas le seul, mon gars.

\- Hum. _Qui_ est Rosalie ? demanda Euphrosine d'un ton qui se voulait détaché et y échouait complètement.

Le flic de Portland se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- C'est un peu notre mère à tous, répondit-il en se redressant.

\- Ah, dit le jeune femme d'un air embarrassé et ravi à la fois, en tortillant le bout de sa manche comme une collégienne.

Remus mit les mains dans ses poches en faisant rouler ses yeux.

\- On peut y aller, maintenant ? soupira-t-il. "Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'alliez pas vous revoir avant des années."

Ils l'ignorèrent superbement, aussi il lâcha un soupir et échangea avec Milo un regard résigné. L'enfant répondit avec le geste universel du "on n'y peut rien" et Constantin se mit à rire.

Le bus arriva sur ces entrefaites et ils montèrent à bord. Euphrosine resta sur le bas-côté de la route, sautillant dans la neige pour se réchauffer, à leur faire de grands signes du bras jusqu'à ce que le virage et la forêt saupoudrée de blanc ne la cachent à leurs yeux.

\- Chouette famille, dit alors le flic de Portland.

Le chasseur de mystères hocha le menton.

\- Oui, dit-il fermement.

Pendant que Milo dormait, à nouveau changé en tigre, roulé en boule, la tête sur les genoux de Constantin et dissimulé aux yeux des autres voyageurs par le pardessus noir de Remus, les deux hommes refirent le point sur les recherches qu'ils avaient menées séparément en décembre et sur celles qu'ils avaient l'intention d'entreprendre en janvier.

\- Je pense être sur une piste, mais je t'en dirai plus quand je reviendrais du New Jersey, conclut le chasseur de mystères.

\- Méfie-toi. Le laboratoire clandestin que tu as découvert à Beacon Hill n'était peut-être qu'un début. S'ils ont l'intention de reproduire ces expériences en grand…

Constantin n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais sa main se crispa sur le dossier du siège devant lui et ses griffes, inconsciemment sorties, déchirèrent la peluche violette.

\- Ce sont des monstres, souffla-t-il.

\- Je l'espère, souffla Remus sombrement. " _J'espère_ de tout mon cœur que nous avons affaire à des cinglés et non pas à une opération officielle…"

Dehors, la neige s'était remise à tomber et des flocons tourbillonnaient

\- Je n'ai rien pu dire à Euphrosine, murmura le flic. "J'avais peur que cela la mette en danger."

\- Tu as bien fait. Elle et son frère ne sont pas encore prêts à douter de leur gouvernement, soupira le chasseur de mystères. "Je n'ai rien dit à Arthur non plus. Mais je pense que Malefoy a compris…"

Constantin gratta doucement la tête de Milo qui remuait dans son sommeil et le tigre se mit à ronronner.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre. Peut-être qu'on aurait dû carrément lui demander de nous aider…

Remus secoua farouchement la tête.

\- Non. Il ne fait plus partie des services secrets. Il a fait son temps. Inutile de le mettre en danger. On n'a pas besoin qu'une nouvelle tragédie vienne frapper cette famille.

Il se radoucit, considéra tristement le tigre.

\- Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû t'embarquer là-dedans. Tu as beaucoup de monde à protéger et si…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ceux de la Grande Maison, coupa Constantin. "Ils ont les moyens de se défendre. Et tu ne m'as _embarqué_ dans rien. J'ai fait mon choix, Lupin. Je n'ai pas peur."

Dehors, le ciel était devenu gris et la neige semblait plus dense. A la gare routière de Greyhound, Remus accompagna le flic et l'enfant jusqu'au sous-sol, d'où partirait la prochaine navette pour Denver, _Colorado_. Le chasseur de mystères avait l'intention de transplaner juste après leur départ.

La nuit était tombée, même s'il n'était pas très tard, et il faisait un froid vif. Sous les arcades de béton, les lampadaires diffusaient une lumière orangée terne et déprimante. Le parking était complètement vide, à l'exception d'un petit fourgon noir.

Remus plaisanta, disant qu'ils auraient toute la place pour eux dans le car. Milo frottait ses yeux ensommeillés et Constantin ôta son sac à dos pour lui donner un cookie.

Puis tout bascula.

Les phares du fourgon noir s'allumèrent brusquement. Ils reculèrent, éblouis. Remus chercha instinctivement sa baguette mais n'eut pas le temps de la saisir. Trois claquements secs fusèrent. Constantin reconnut le bruit alors qu'il tombait déjà – _des tranquillisants_. Des bottillons noirs entrèrent dans leur champ de vision, quelqu'un jappa un ordre bref, des mains les saisirent, les traînèrent, les soulevèrent, les jetèrent dans le fourgon.

La dernière chose que vit Milo avant de perdre conscience fut deux yeux jaunes cruels qui le fixaient avec intérêt.

Les portes claquèrent et le moteur rugit.

Sous les arcades baignées d'une lueur orangée, il n'y avait personne quand le car vint se garer quelques minutes plus tard. Le chauffeur en descendit, fit quelques pas en bâillant. Sa semelle crissa sur quelque chose et il jeta un coup d'œil distrait vers le sol.

Ce n'était rien.

Haussant les épaules, l'homme jeta un dernier coup d'œil alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de voyageurs, puis il remonta à bord, patienta encore quelques minutes, puis prit le départ.

Sur le parking vide, il ne resta plus qu'un cookie écrasé.

* * *

 ** _FIN DE L'ÉPISODE_**

 ** _(Mais ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire.)_**

* * *

 ** _On se retrouve dans :_**

 ** _ADIEU, ETRANGER_**

 ** _Le prologue est déjà en ligne !_**

 ** _Si vous n'avez pas encore trouvé le grand méchant du tome 5 (qui, pourtant, est parmi nous depuis le début… si, si…) vous devriez pouvoir le repérer plus clairement dans l'épisode qui vient. Nous n'aurons pas encore toutes les réponses, mais je pense qu'à ce stade vous devriez pouvoir deviner certains des enjeux terribles de la bataille finale…_**

 ** _Comme nous avons beaucoup été dans le point de vue d'Euphrosine, on va voir les choses davantage du côté d'Arthur cette fois-ci. Et il se pourrait bien que ce soit son tour de tomber amoureux…_**

 ** _Un personnage invité d'un autre fandom viendra nous rejoindre – et vous ne devriez avoir aucune peine à le/la reconnaître ^^_**

 ** _Au programme, beaucoup de moments très mignons, on devrait rire aussi et puis… bon, je n'ai plus besoin de vous dire de préparer vos mouchoirs, je suppose._**

 ** _Quant à l'ennemi que nos héros affronteront en Arkansas… il devrait donner de sacrés frissons à certains d'entre vous…_**

 ** _Encore merci d'avoir été là avec moi pendant cette aventure !_**


End file.
